A Sunday Morning
by Takkaori
Summary: UA Modern. Tout commence un dimanche matin. Kanda et Tyki dormaient comme des pierres, n'avaient aucune envie de se lever, mais quand ils le firent, et pas de gaieté de cœur, ce fut pour découvrir que leur Moyashi avait disparu…
1. A Sunday Morning

**Bonjour !  
**

 **Cet OS n'était absolument pas prévu au programme, mais il a vu le jour à cause de (ou grâce à) _Voidonce_ , à qui il est dédié ! Ce Threesome me paraissait étrange de base, puis finalement j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette histoire et ce couple, donc j'espère que vous allez passer un bon moment à lire :D !**

 **Je préviens, si le début _semble être_ sérieux et que le comique est plutôt de l'ordre implicite, la fin part totalement en sucette :').**

 **C'est un rating T, il y a quelques allusions, mais rien de trop méchant ;).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Depuis la rue, par de là la fenêtre d'un petit appartement londonien classique, on pouvait voir deux jeunes hommes se parler avec de grands gestes imprécis et agités, alors qu'ils faisaient des allers-retours sur eux-mêmes, porteurs de plus d'entrain à chaque secondes, passant devant une petite bibliothèque remplies de livres et de mangas basculés. Les lumières étaient éteintes, vu qu'on était en fin de matinée, mais le ciel était particulièrement gris, couvert, de sorte qu'il faisait aussi sombre qu'avant la tombée de la nuit. L'ombre semblait tenir une place maîtresse dans cette scène. Car il paraissait évident que les deux hommes se disputaient, pour quelque raison étrange et inconnue. De quoi donner une allure sinistre à ce déjà bien triste jour, veille du lundi que les travailleurs et les écoliers maudissaient plus ou moins silencieusement.

Et sinistre, aux yeux des jeunes hommes en question, ce dimanche l'était bien.

Tyki avait émergé avec la sensation de s'être pris un seau d'eau froide sur le visage, alors que ce n'était nullement le cas. Un brusque accès de conscience après son sommeil royal l'avait perturbé, aussi, il avait eu la nette impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, sans pour autant avoir la foi d'aller vérifier quoi. C'était plus une intuition qui le poussait à se renfoncer dans les limbes de l'endormissement.

Tout engourdi, il avait tout de même pris le temps d'allumer une clope, puisant dans le paquet sur la table de chevet, s'étirant au préalable dans les draps noirs, remarquant que la couverture en lainage blanche était complètement accaparée par Kanda, le Japonais étant enroulé dedans comme un burrito. D'habitude, l'Asiatique se levait tôt, beaucoup plus que lui, qui était un grand flemmard, ou Allen, courageux mais pas trop téméraire le matin non plus. Cela étant, avec une nuit mouvementée comme la leur l'avait été, pas étonnant que Kanda soit encore endormi. Tyki esquissa un sourire.

Comme toujours, il avait été dur à convaincre, pourtant, lui et l'Anglais avaient été deux en lui, conscients qu'après cela, ils devraient subir la mauvaise humeur du jeune homme à la fierté lésée, mais ça en valait le coup.

Parlant d'Allen…Leur petit-ami se trouvait visiblement déjà debout. Tyki jugeait étonnant qu'il ne soit pas frigorifié dans le dos de Kanda ou quasiment couché sur son torse.

Sentant une baisse d'énergie, il tira une longue bouffée de tabac avant de porter machinalement son autre main sur le crâne de Kanda, le jeune homme ne réagissant pas lorsqu'il le lui caressa tendrement. Puis, au bout d'un moment, la masse enroulée qu'était le corps de Kanda remua. Tyki ôta sa main, Kanda redressant la tête, ayant bien entendu connaissance de son geste. Sur un 'Tch' ronchon – Kanda se comportait souvent ainsi face aux marques de tendresses lorsqu'il était gêné – il se frotta les yeux. Ses cheveux défaits cascadaient dans son dos et au-delà de son épaule.

« L'est où, Moyashi ?

—Sais pas. »

Kanda se laissa retomber sur le matelas, se rapprochant de Tyki l'air de rien.

« Fait froid, putain d'merde. »

Se disant, il s'arrêta tout près, montrant implicitement qu'il voulait du contact. Tyki éteignit sa cigarette dans le cendrier et enroula ses bras autour de l'autre brun. Ses traits s'étirèrent avec son sourire. C'était tellement rare que Kanda fasse comprendre si ouvertement qu'il voulait des câlins. Il ne savait pas ce que foutait le gamin pour ne pas être encore au lit avec eux, mais il manquait du lourd, là. Remontant le drap sur son corps, le Portugais ricana.

« T'as piqué la couverture, donc ouais, je le sens bien. »

Kanda grogna, signe qu'il ne partagerait pas. Tyki regarda le plafond, toujours en train d'étreindre le Japonais, qu'il sentait de plus en plus abandonné. Dégageant sa main gauche, il s'en servit pour tâtonner la table de chevet à l'arrachée à la recherche de son portable. S'en saisissant, il put voir l'heure affichée. 11 : 22. Il soupira…Bordel, midi approchait, et il n'avait aucune putain d'envie de sortir du lit. Il aurait même pu s'accorder trois heures de plus…Littéralement. Et Kanda, avec son corps inerte contre le sien, paraissait être dans le même état d'esprit. Drôlement inerte, d'ailleurs, d'où le fait que Tyki se demandait si son amant répondait toujours présent.

« Yû ? Tu dors ?

—Ta gueule. »

Doux, aimable. Du Kanda, en somme. Même quand il se résolvait à exprimer son besoin d'affection, le brun se conduisait toujours de façon versatile. Le plus vieux soupira en lui décochant une pichenette, ayant reposé son portable juste avant.

« Il est presque onze heures et demi. Lève-toi.

—Pas envie. »

Tyki ne put qu'acquiescer. Lui non plus. Seulement…Il avait envie de voir ce que fabriquait Allen, alors il dégagea son bras d'autour de son amant, et sortit son corps du lit avec une grimace. Oui, putain, il faisait froid. Sa chemise était au sol, et il s'empressa de se pencher pour la récupérer. Derrière lui, Kanda se dressait, yeux incandescent, nettement contrarié. Tyki s'en rendait compte car son regard lui brûlait le dos.

« On était bien, pourquoi tu bouges ? »

Le Portugais soupira.

« Faut bien se lever. »

Sa réponse était blasée. Il eut l'écho de Kanda se vautrant gracieusement sur un 'fais ce que tu veux, moi j'pionce'. Tyki prit son courage à deux mains et se mit sur pied, ramassant son pantalon, échoué cette fois-ci devant l'armoire, juste à côté de la porte grande ouverte. Il sauta dedans, piétina le parquet, et s'engagea dans le couloir sombre. Il enfouissait son visage dans une main, l'autre se dépêchant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, juste en face de leur chambre, à la volée. Voyant sa tête de déterré dans le miroir, le jeune homme eut une grimace. D'un même mouvement, il tourna les deux robinets et s'aspergea le visage d'eau tiède. L'eau coupée, il s'aspergea aussi de déodorant, mais jugeant finalement que ça ne suffisait pas, il se décida à retourner prendre des vêtements propres dans la chambre et une douche ensuite.

Tyki s'apprêta donc à refaire le chemin qu'il venait de parcourir dans le sens inverse, tout en appelant Allen :

« Gamin, t'es où ?! »

Crier semblait absurde, leur appartement ne faisait pas cinquante kilomètres. Il était humblement composé de deux chambres, mais ils partageaient la première, la deuxième leur servant plutôt de bureau. Une salle de bain, une cuisine, et un petit salon bien douillet. Sur cette phrase, le Portugais remarqua tardivement la porte d'entrée grande ouverte, puis, en tournant son regard, l'état de leur fameux salon. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son souffle se coupa, mais il eut le réflexe d'hausser la voix à nouveau.

« Yû, bouge ton cul ! Y a un problème ! »

À son ton paniqué, des bruits de précipitation se firent entendre, et Kanda accourut. En d'autres circonstances, Tyki aurait ri de le voir débarquer, trébuchant dans son pantalon de pyjama enfilé à la hâte, qui devait descendre trop bas sur ses hanches, encore enroulé dans sa couverture et les cheveux fous. Il aurait éprouvé de la fierté en le voyant claudiquer et grimacer aux mouvements des dites hanches. Mais, avec l'aspect du salon et une porte d'entrée grande ouverte, Tyki n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur des choses si triviales. Kanda s'écria un « Putain, c'est quoi c'te connerie ?! » tonitruant, sa couverture s'effondrant derrière lui, découvrant son torse nu et le tatouage au niveau du cœur que le Portugais avait toujours trouvé sexy, Allen partageait d'ailleurs son avis.

Les deux jeunes hommes se toisaient, estomaqués. Aucune réaction ni aucun mouvement de l'un ni de l'autre. Ils ressemblaient à de parfaits idiots, mais ils avaient de quoi l'être.

Alors certes, même s'ils étaient trois gays, ils étaient trois mecs. Ils ne passaient pas leur temps à faire du ménage ni à faire en sorte que toute la présentation de leur appart soit digne d'un magazine, sans pour autant vouloir qu'il ait l'air d'un dépotoir. Tyki, dû à sa flemme, était le moins concerné par tout ça, mais Allen et Kanda prenaient plus facilement le temps de s'y adonner, surtout le dernier. Kanda était relativement soigneux. Il aimait jardiner, cuisiner, les deux autres plaisantant souvent sur le fait qu'ils avaient « la parfaite épouse », ce avant d'avoir un couteau sous la gorge, l'Asiatique n'appréciant pas la comparaison. Cela restait bien sûr de la plaisanterie, ils ne considéraient pas que Kanda était moins masculin qu'eux pour ça, mais ils adoraient le taquiner vu qu'il démarrait au quart de tour. Comme Kanda était un entraîneur de kendo et que les armes tranchantes étaient son domaine, ils évitaient quand même de trop pousser, tenant à leur peau.

L'irascible kendoka les aimait bien trop pour leur faire du mal, seulement…Il ne fallait pas tenter le diable, n'est-ce pas ?

Avec ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux, ils auraient bien besoin de faire le ménage, mais ça n'allait pas être la priorité. Ils étaient paumés. Leur trouble était simple à résumer : tout était sens dessus dessous. Les coussins du canapé étaient éventrés au sol, les sièges démaqués. La bibliothèque avec les livres d'Allen était à moitié renversée, la moitié des dits livres par terre, l'autre effondrée à l'intérieur des étagères. Tyki prit le temps de la redresser avant qu'elle ne se casse définitivement la gueule, évitant les cadres, normalement au mur, qui tenaient compagnie aux livres. La télé n'était pas explosée au sol, mais dangereusement proche du bord de son socle. Heureusement, la console de jeu n'avait pas bougé de place, bien que les manettes pendouillent. Leur meuble de rangement paraissait avoir été violemment vidé, si bien que des papiers divers, dont des factures, gisaient devant leurs pieds, les plantes de Kanda massacrées… Rien ne semblait manquer, à vue de nez, mais Tyki apercevait l'intérieur de la cuisine par la porte qui restait perpétuellement ouverte, tout au bout du salon.

Allen n'était pas là.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Leur intérieur avait été retourné, et on leur avait piqué _ALLEN_ !

Tyki, que peu de choses parvenaient à ébranler, eut du mal à déglutir.

« C'est pas possible, ça fait du boucan un truc pareil, on l'aurait entendu… ! »

Un certain stress le gagnant, il ressentait le besoin d'une clope, mais savait qu'il suffirait qu'il en allume une pour qu'il finisse le paquet. Le basané se tourna vers son petit-ami, pour voir sa réaction. Kanda se taisait. Au moment où Timcanpy, leur chat, apparut sur une série de miaulement et vint se frotter contre sa jambe, le Japonais regarda son amant dans les yeux.

Meurtrier.

« Putain, j'le savais que tu finirais par nous attirer des emmerdes, Tyki. »

Le susnommé fut frappé de plein fouet par cette réplique, mais il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Kanda lui lançait une telle pique. Tyki Mikk, de son nom complet, était un mafieux. Il ne faisait pas dans la drogue ni la prostitution, mais le trafic d'argent, en revanche, c'était son domaine de prédilection. Et ça s'improvisait comme un terrain, ma foi, largement aussi fouille merde et dangereux que le reste, puisqu'il faisait 'affaire' avec des types qui avaient beaucoup moins de scrupules que lui et se trempaient dans des magouilles sordides.

Quand les deux autres jeunes hommes avaient rencontré Tyki, ce dernier s'était présenté comme un banquier. Ce qui, si on cherchait bien, n'était pas entièrement faux. Sauf qu'il faisait des pokers avec les subventions, et que ses clients finissaient inévitablement par l'avoir dans le fion.

Kanda et Allen n'étaient pas cons. Ils avaient vite compris ce qui se cachait réellement derrière son petit boulot, et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, Kanda s'en fichait, tant qu'il ne les mêlait pas à ça. Allen était celui qui avait eu le plus de mal, lui qui, toujours si poli et correct, supportait mal l'escroquerie. Tyki se rappelait du temps où il prenait Kanda à parti en tempêtant qu'il lui fallait choisir entre eux ou son 'travail', mot que le blandin crachait avec un mépris évident, tandis que Kanda se taisait, laissant finalement Tyki incertain sur son opinion. Étrangement, il avait fini par s'y faire, et participait même aux soirées Poker de Tyki. Avec des cartes en main, le blanc n'était décidemment pas un ange, et Tyki en avait appris davantage sur son passé.

Son tuteur, Cross Marian, courrait les bars et les femmes. Il s'était trouvé bien des fois à faire affaire avec des types comme lui. D'où le fait qu'Allen avait dû apprendre à passer derrière Cross, le Poker lui ayant sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Malgré le plaisir physique qu'il prenait à plumer un adversaire, le jeune homme gardait un mauvais souvenir de ces expériences, et cela lui constituait une raison d'en vouloir à Tyki pour son implication dans ce milieu. Allen jouait quand même, parce qu'il considérait qu'il gagnait honnêtement – Tyki n'en revenait pas. De ce que lui et Kanda savaient de leur petit-ami, c'était un jeune homme extrêmement malchanceux, la vie ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau, seulement, au Poker, il aurait pu gagner dix États si le sort lui en avait laissé l'occasion. Tyki se demandait s'il trichait, et il trichait forcément, mais Allen était un vrai magicien. Même lui, qui était largement aussi fourbe, n'arrivait pas à le mettre au tapis.

C'était quelque chose que Kanda n'aimait pas, parce qu'il brisait ainsi sa seule règle. L'Asiatique se conduisait comme un protecteur vis-à-vis de l'Anglais, qu'il engueulait abondamment à chaque fois qu'ils revenaient d'une de ces soirées. Si, d'abord de bonne grâce, Allen se laissait sermonner, parce qu'il savait qu'au fond, c'était mal, et qu'il était touché de l'inquiétude de Kanda à son égard, ce qui le faisait essayer de le rassurer gentiment, il avait aussi une forte personnalité et n'aimait pas la tendance qu'avait le brun à vouloir régenter, tout en le traitant comme un enfant. Il avait certes dix-neuf ans, était un étudiant de Psychologie, donc encore dans un milieu scolaire, mais il n'était pas un gosse ! Peu subtilement, Allen lui rappelait qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait et qu'il était assez grand pour décider de ce qui était bon pour lui, et, tout comme aujourd'hui, il n'en fallait pas plus pour que ça parte carrément en couille.

Les deux garçons avaient une relation simple, dans sa complexité. Ils étaient toujours en train de se chercher des poux et se crier dessus, tout en étant constamment l'un sur l'autre avec quelques moments d'accalmie durant lesquels ils s'exprimaient leur affection par des gestes et des paroles tacites. Parfois explicites, mais c'était plus rare, ils avaient leurs fiertés. Qu'ils l'abaissent était cependant bien plus symbolique que les mots qu'ils pouvaient déclarer. Ils étaient très fusionnels, toujours à chercher la friction, et Tyki avouait qu'il pouvait se sentir un peu exclu, car derrière leurs brusques confrontations, les deux autres entretenaient un lien étroit. Il trouvait son compte dans le fait que sa propre relation avec chacun d'eux était plus détendue, ponctuée de moins de conflit et de plus de moments doux, avec une communication moins difficile en apparence, ce qui faisait que Kanda et Allen se sentaient aussi exclu l'un par rapport à l'autre.

Tout simplement parce qu'avec Kanda, la communication était difficile. Tyki n'était pas un enfant de cœur, ça se devinait aisément avec sa vie, mais il ne s'emportait _presque_ jamais sur ceux qu'il aimait, et il avait donc plus de facilité à ne pas tomber dans le piège des interactions avec le coléreux Japonais. Avec son tempérament facile, il ne froissait pas la fierté d'Allen et le plus jeune utilisait moins de procédés défensifs face à lui, s'emportait moins facilement. Le Portugais leur avait fait comprendre qu'ils provoquaient eux-mêmes ce sentiment d'exclusion avec leur attitude, d'où le fait que Kanda faisait des efforts, comme ce matin par exemple, et Allen en faisait aussi. Il y avait toutefois des jours avec et des jours sans, d'un côté comme de l'autre.

Bien qu'ils sachent qu'ils s'aimaient tous autant, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, déjà qu'une relation entre deux personnes était compliquée, avec trois, ça l'était bien davantage. Ils partageaient quand même de bons moments, à la fois tous ensemble que l'un avec un autre, et c'était ce qui surprenait bien du monde, leur relation fonctionnait.

Toujours est-il que le métier de Tyki était une des sources de tensions dans leur petit couple à trois.

Tyki savait que c'était dangereux. Mais il était déterminé à protéger ses deux amants, jusqu'à présent, il avait tout fait pour alors il ne concevait qu'Allen ait pu…. Pourtant, avec ce qu'il avait devant les yeux…

Il déglutit.

« Oï, on sait pas ce qui s'est passé, t'excite pas. »

Son ton était blasé mais il ne pouvait supprimer les accents endormis de la panique. Le visage de Kanda devint fou. Son nez se plissa, ses paupières se courbèrent et ses sourcils se figèrent, lui donnant une expression glacée, celle de la rage personnifiée. Il l'empoigna par les épaules, le plaquant contre le mur avec fermeté, hurlant :

« Tu crois qu'il s'est passé quoi, du con ?! Je t'écoute ?! Pourquoi le salon est en vrac, pourquoi Moyashi est pas là ?! »

Tyki dut faire un effort surhumain à ce moment pour se rappeler qu'il aimait Kanda et ne pas lui en décocher une. À la place, il leva doucement ses mains qu'il plaça sur les épaules de son compagnon et l'écarta délicatement.

« Yû, calme-toi. Je vais appeler Road, on va voir si elle a vu Allen. S'il te plait. »

Kanda le lâcha, mais secoua la tête, ses cheveux cachant son visage.

« S'il arrive quelque chose à Moyashi, j'te tue. »

Tyki aurait dû s'y attendre, ce genre de déchainement était habituel chez Kanda, mais il en fut heurté, au point qu'il ressentit une sensation de froid, car Kanda lui déclarait la guerre. Une part de lui trouvait ces mots injustifiés, néanmoins, lui non plus ne pourrait pas se pardonner si quelqu'un faisait du mal à Allen par sa faute. Il ne répondit pas, se précipita à la cherche de son téléphone, resté posé sur la table de chevet, et attrapa celui de Kanda dans la foulée. Allen rangeait le sien à côté des leurs, et comme il n'y était pas, Tyki pensa qu'il y avait un espoir.

« Essaie de l'appeler pendant que j'appelle Road. »

L'Asiatique s'empara violemment du portable sans lui jeter un regard et se dépêcha de composer le numéro, bougeant dans la cuisine, suivi par Timcanpy. Tyki trouva le nom de sa nièce dans ses contacts et appuya sur la touche 'appel' immédiatement. Il avait toujours autant de mal à y croire pendant que la sonnerie retentissait dans son oreille, frappant ses tympans. Il finit par être hypnotisé par ce rythme. C'était comme s'il ne s'était pas réveillé, mais c'était un rêve depuis lequel il ne pouvait pas retourner à la réalité. Il y eut un décrochage, et si Tyki faillit directement rentrer dans le vif du sujet en laissant sa panique déferler, il se calma en reconnaissant la voix de Lenalee. Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'inquiète, sinon la situation serait encore pire qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Road lui en voudrait de causer une crise de panique à sa copine à cause de la disparition de son ami, qui serait déjà bien suffisante pour qu'elle lui arrache la tête.

Tyki salua poliment la Chinoise, peu étonné qu'elle décroche, Road devait encore se reposer à cette heure-ci, sereine. Lenalee lui répondit qu'elle lui passait Road, et il eut les échos des protestations endormies de la jeune femme, qui récupéra son bien, lassée :

« Allo ? »

Tyki soupira, se massant les tempes.

« Road, y a un problème.

—Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait comme connerie ? »

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de tressauter. Bon, ok, c'était sa fête, aujourd'hui. Il pressentait fort d'avoir droit à la version point 2 du 'S'il arrive quelque chose à Allen, je te tue' avec Road, largement aussi menaçante que Kanda. Comme un gamin pris en faute, il se défendit, encoléré :

« J'ai rien fait, déconne pas, c'est sérieux. »

Road soupira à l'autre bout du fil. Tyki entendit la voix de Lenalee, qui s'inquiétait à cause de sa question brutale. Road lui répondit gentiment qu'il s'agissait d'un problème familial, et il l'entendit bouger, marmonnant 'à sa poupée' qu'elle se rendait à la cuisine. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Road avait un énorme béguin pour Allen, tout comme elle était finalement tombée amoureuse de Lenalee, la jeune femme ressemblant aux poupées de collection qu'elle adorait. C'était donc ainsi qu'elle la surnommait. Tyki s'étonnait de voir une jeune femme aussi censée et flippante – quand même - que Road être si mielleuse envers Lenalee. Pour sûr, la Chinoise avait de la chance, contrairement à d'autres.

Road lui redemanda finalement, plus patiente :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Tyki prit une profonde inspiration, ses mains, dont il changeait de manière alternative pour tenir le téléphone, farfouillant ses cheveux alors qu'il tournait sur lui-même.

« J'étais au pieu, avec Yû. On s'est levé, Allen était pas là, et le salon retourné. Road, putain, je sais pu quoi faire ! »

Il entendit Road respirer et attendit la tempête. Qui ne tarda pas.

« Putain, Tyki, je t'avais dit de ne pas l'impliquer dans tes soirées Poker ! »

Kanda n'était pas le seul à le lui reprocher, Road et lui s'alliaient souvent pour lui hurler dessus, avec Allen tempêtant en arrière-plan, ignoré, que la décision était sienne. En ce moment précis, il n'était pas là pour protester, et Tyki savait qu'il avait foiré.

« Je sais, bordel, je sais. Yû m'en veut énormément, alors évite de t'énerver contre moi, j'en prends déjà assez dans la gueule comme ça.

—Il a raison. J'y crois pas…Vous avez essayé d'appeler Allen ? Vous êtes sûrs qu'il a été enlevé ? »

Tyki savait, qu'Yû avait raison. Bien pour ça qu'il avait toléré qu'il lui parle comme il l'avait fait.

« Yû est en train de le faire. » Démuni, Tyki ajouta : « Road, je suis paumé. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il arrive quelque chose au gamin. »

L'intonation de la jeune femme se fit plus complaisante.

« Je sais. Écoute, j'appelle mon père et Wisely pour savoir s'ils peuvent le chercher. Utilise tes contacts et vois si quelqu'un peut découvrir qui est rentré dans ton appart. Ne perds pas ton sang-froid. Quoiqu'il arrive, on le retrouvera. »

La question était dans quel état, mais Tyki se garda bien de la soulever. Il raccrocha, et Kanda réapparut au même instant. Il semblait maitrisé, mais Tyki savait qu'il était à deux doigts de paniquer.

« J'ai déjà appelé trois fois, ça décroche pas.

—T'as laissé des messages ?

—Tch. Bien sûr que oui. »

Tyki croyait nager en plein cauchemar. Kanda s'avança pour s'assoir sur le canapé, quand il shoota dans quelque chose au sol. Un téléphone portable. Celui d'Allen, apparemment sur silencieux. Kanda le ramassa et regarda Tyki dans les yeux, perdant de la face :

« Moyashi serait pas parti sans son portable. »

Tyki crut qu'il allait s'évanouir, il sentit en outre qu'il devenait blanc comme un linge. Son cerveau hurlait une litanie continue de 'non, non, non, non'. Le Japonais serra le portable dans sa main, se laissant tomber, le chat sautant à ses côtés. Tyki resta les bras ballants, se sentant des plus cons, avec son propre portable en main.

« Je…Je vais appeler mes contacts. Je vais découvrir ce qui se trame, qui est venu ici, qui a pris Allen, et je te garantis que cet enfoiré sera sous terre avant d'avoir eu le temps de le toucher. On va le retrouver, Yû, tu me fais confiance ? »

Les dents serrées, Kanda l'attaqua, se relevant d'un bond :

« Te faire confiance ?! Après ça ? Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule ?! »

Tyki recula devant sa verve.

« Putain, écoute-moi, je suis largement aussi paniqué que toi, ok ?! Je l'aime, moi aussi. Je vais faire le nécessaire, on va attendre, et dès que j'aurais les infos, j'irai régler ça. »

Kanda gronda.

« Je refuse de rester les bras croisés pendant que tu cherches tes putains d'infos. Je refuse aussi de rester ici et de te laisser régler ça seul. Si quelqu'un tient Moyashi, j'irai lui péter sa gueule avec toi, que tu le veuilles ou non. J'suis pas ta gonzesse qui va rester sagement en arrière pendant que tu fais l'action. »

Tyki esquissa un sourire à ces mots.

« Je sais bien. Mais calme-toi, s'il te plait. Ça nous servira à rien de nous battre. »

Kanda eut un rictus, poings serrés.

« Peut-être pas, ça me défoulerait. »

Le Portugais grimaça, s'approchant de son petit-ami dans un élan de courage mesuré. Il le poussa à se rassoir et s'assit à côté de lui. Il prit un risque plus grand, celui de poser ses mains sur ses bras et de les caresser doucement, pour l'apaiser. Kanda garda un visage fermé, mais se laissait faire, pour le moment.

« Je sais que j'ai fait le con, tu m'en veux, je comprends, mais je te promets que je vais régler ça. Je te demande de me croire. »

A nouveau, Kanda grogna. Il saisit ses mains sans brutalité mais avec une force qui ne suggérait pas le moindre apaisement, signe que Tyki avait échoué.

« Alors bouge ton cul, et m'touche pas tant que tu sais pas où il est. Je vais appeler ses amis. »

Kanda se dégagea promptement. Tyki comprit le message et commençait justement en rédiger d'autres, à l'intention de ses contacts. Le contenu serait simple. Il dirait que quelqu'un avait vandalisé son appartement, il ne mentionnerait pas Allen, mais serait explicite sur son besoin de retrouver ces personnes. D'à ce qu'il voyait, il n'y avait aucune inscription, au signe spécifique, pas de signature donc, alors ça pouvait être n'importe qui. On n'avait pas essayé de les tuer non plus, ce qui était curieux et le confortait dans l'idée qu'Allen était la cible.

Les contacts en question trouvaient facilement ce qui se passait dans les différents groupes, alors Tyki savait que si quelqu'un connaissait bel et bien son adresse privée et avait décidé d'y faire un tour, ils le sauraient, idem si une décision concernant un enlèvement avait été prise quelque part. Bien sûr, dans une telle situation, appeler la police était hors de question.

Une fois son message rédigé, il entendit Kanda déclarer à ce qui devait être Lavi, sur un ton débordant d'amabilité et de gentillesse : « Baka Usagi, quand t'as ce message, dépêche de me rappeler et de me dire si t'as vu mon Moyashi. » Il laissait des messages dans ce goût-là à la moitié de son répertoire, et Tyki patientait comme un abruti, le nez collé à son portable, en attendant d'avoir une réponse.

Enfin, Kanda revint. Son regard fut si empli de haine que Tyki crut bien qu'il allait se jeter sur lui.

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir menant à l'appartement –ils n'avaient même pas fait attention à fermer la porte, si ce n'était pas super malin de leur part !

« Hé, je reviens du Mcdo ! J'vous ai ramené de quoi manger, j'ai pris un Wok pour toi, Kanda ! »

Avec ses cheveux de neiges, sa cicatrice en forme d'étoile si étrange, qui lui venait d'un accident avec son père adoptif qui avait perdu l'esprit, et son éternel sourire, Allen débarquait, la gueule enfarinée, joyeusement joyeux.

Kanda et Tyki s'étranglèrent avec leurs salives, et marquèrent un temps d'arrêt.

Un Mcdo ?

Alors qu'eux s'étaient fait un sang d'encre ?

Qu'ils avaient ameuté tout le monde ?

Les deux jeunes hommes eurent la même envie de lui en coller une, mais à cause de leur frayeur, ils se jetèrent plutôt dans ses bras, surprenant le plus jeune qui en lâcha les sacs qu'il brandissait si vaillamment. Le Portugais et le Japonais collés à lui, le blandin monta ses mains jusqu'à leurs cheveux, leurs crânes étant enfouis au creux opposé de son cou. Étant tous deux plus grands que lui, ils pesaient lourds. Allen eut un petit rire nerveux.

« Eh…Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? Pourquoi cette ambiance d'enterrement ? »

Kanda répondit le premier :

« T'as vu l'appart, Moyashi ?! On a cru que tu t'étais fait enlever, putain de merde ! »

Allen écarquilla les yeux. Tyki renchérit :

« Yû a même dit qu'il voulait me tuer. »

Et, à ce moment précis, Allen éclata de rire. Un rire retentissant et si vif qu'il s'en serait tenu les côtes si la position des deux autres ne l'en empêchait pas.

Toute cette histoire était bien simple, au fond.

Le blandin s'était réveillé vers cinq heures trente du matin, alors que ses deux amants étaient endormis comme des bébés, à cause d'un vacarme assourdissement. Il avait sérieusement eu peur et pensé à les réveiller, car on aurait vraiment dit quelqu'un était en train de les cambrioler. Cela dit, ils semblaient si bien qu'Allen n'avait pas voulu les déranger. Il s'était levé, et il s'avérait que Timcanpy avait…pété sa durite. Il avait saccagé le salon entièrement. Allen avait su qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir pour être sorti du lit, et il avait donc pris son portable, sans prendre le parti de ranger, parce qu'il avait sérieusement eu la flemme. Il avait discuté avec Lavi, qui était quant à lui victime d'insomnie. Ils avaient convenus de se faire une sortie, puis avaient attendu avant d'inviter Johnny, tant qu'à faire.

Allen n'avait toujours pas rangé, s'étant dit que ses amants le feraient, et il était parti, oubliant son téléphone.

Par contre, il n'expliquait pas la porte ouverte. Il était certain de l'avoir fermé. Mais après tout…

« Je suis juste sorti avec Lavi et Johnny. Le salon, Timcanpy avait fait un peu le fou, je me disais que vous nettoieriez et j'étais certain d'avoir fermé la porte. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. »

Kanda tempêta, mais le serra plus fort contre lui.

« Putain que t'es con, Moyashi, ce que t'es con ! La prochaine fois que tu te barres sans prévenir, je t'éventre. Puis t'as cru qu'on était tes boniches ?!

—C'est Allen, Bakanda ! Et j'ai jamais dit ça, mais j'étais fatigué, alors je ne pensais pas à mal ! »

Tyki intervint :

« Il a raison, gamin, quand on a vu l'état du salon et la porte grande ouverte, on a flippé. T'es un inconscient. Avec la vie que je mène, tu ne peux pas nous faire des coups comme ça. »

Piqué au vif, Allen répondit simplement :

« J'avoue que je n'ai pas bien réfléchi. »

Kanda persiffla :

« Ouais, t'es con. »

Une lueur de colère dans le regard, Allen protesta :

« Ne m'insulte pas ! T'as paniqué, hein, Bakanda ?! »

Mais avant que l'Asiatique ne puisse attaquer en retour et qu'ils ne se disputent, Allen l'embrassa sur la joue, ayant pour résultat de lui faire piquer un énorme fard et bafouiller une injure dans sa barbe. Le sourire innocent que lui envoya Allen acheva Kanda, alors que Tyki sourit de la scène.

« Je me range de son avis.

—Tyki ! »

La bouche d'Allen se tordit, il boudait. La scène de retrouvailles chaleureuses terminées, leurs regards se firent plus sérieux. Ils lui en voulaient un peu, forcément. Leur laisser le salon comme ça, disparaître pour aller bouffer avec Johnny et Lavi sans les prévenir…Ils avaient failli s'écharper vif à cause de son inconscience ! Toujours aussi forcément, ça allait se payer, et ils savaient comment. Kanda soupira, et Allen sut en les voyants que ça ne sonnait pas bon pour lui.

« Abruti de Moyashi. »

Néanmoins, comme il était fier, l'étudiant resta calme, croisant les bras devant son torse, blasé :

« Vous êtes les abrutis. Je ne me serais pas laissé kidnapper si facilement. »

Il leur fit un sourire éclatant, seulement…Les regards qu'ils lui rendirent lui firent peur. Tyki s'avança pour fermer la porte et la verrouiller, ce qui était logique, comme ils étaient chez eux, mais cette action fut assez sinistre, avec leurs expressions. Le Portugais retourna sur ses pas et dit :

« C'est ce qu'on va voir. Tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure, on va te faire passer l'idée d'une escapade. »

Le regard sombre, Kanda ajouta :

« Tu pourras pu tellement marcher, avec ce qu'on va te mettre, de toute façon, Moyashi. »

Là, Allen comprit que ça allait partir en couille. Il déglutit, décroisa ses bras et leva ses mains devant lui en guise de protection, tout en ricanant.

« Je sais que vous avez eu peur de me perdre, mais allez-y doucement sur les câlins, hein…

—On va pas te faire que des câlins. »

Les regards des deux autres lui faisaient définitivement peur.

« Tyki ?...Yû ? »

Au même instant, Kanda le saisit par les hanches et le bascula sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Allen se débattit et lui donna des coups dans le dos, grognant, définitivement pas d'accord avec ça. Il essayait de s'agripper à l'angle du mur tout en s'agitant comme un fou pour ne pas se faire entraîner.

« Déconnez pas ! BAKANDA ! Abruti de Tyki ! Tim, au viol ! »

Le chat, n'ayant pas bougé du canapé, le regardait avec cette manière typiquement féline qui semblait dire 'au lieu de geindre donne-moi à bouffer, sac à merde'. Allen n'aurait bien sûr aucune aide de lui. Kanda fit subtilement remarquer :

« Comme si t'étais pas consentant, Moyashi.

—Je vous déteste ! Vous voulez même pas manger avant ?!

—On préfère le dessert, on a assez attendu. »

Abandonnant, Allen tenta de parlementer :

« Je réfléchirai la prochaine fois, mais sérieusement, allez-y doucement, j'ai cours de 8 heures à 18 heures demain ! »

Kanda et Tyki se regardèrent.

« T'as pas qu'un seul cours, normalement, de la bio ou une connerie, de 18 heures à 20 heures ?

—C'est le mardi ! »

Kanda sourit.

« Tu pourras récupérer du lundi, Moyashi. »

Sournois, Kanda était définitivement sournois. Le blandin ne put articuler un mot que Tyki vola un baiser à ses lèvres, devant se pencher comme le haut de son corps pendait lamentablement derrière Kanda. Pas en reste, le basané ajouta :

« Dès que t'auras pris ta fessée, tu devras nettoyer les conneries de ton chat.

—Ma fessée ?... »

Allen déglutit, se sentant soudainement en mauvaise posture.

« C'est une blague, hein ? Vous n'allez quand même pas… ? »

Allen se fit emporter dans la chambre par ses deux amants impitoyables. En l'absence de réponse et au sourire vicieux de Tyki, sourire qui devait être en miroir sur le visage de Kanda, il sut que la couille qui était dans le potage de cette journée avait été rejointe par sa sœur.

* * *

 **Quand je disais que ça partait en steak :')).**

 **Honnêtement, c'est pas l'envie qui me manque d'écrire une petite suite, avec un rating M...Si je n'avais pas tant d'autres projets XD. Mais ça reste possible que je le fasse, je verrai bien :3.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé dans une petite review, même un petit mot fait plaisir :) ! Puis j'aimerais bien savoir si une suite vous intéresse :) !**

 **Merci de votre lecture !**


	2. What A Day

**Résumé du chapitre :** Suite de 'A Sunday Morning'. Kanda et Tyki sont déterminés à punir leur amant pour son idiotie, au grand dam de ce pauvre Allen.

 **Helloo !**

 **J'avais annoncé une suite potentielle, et finalement, en guise de cadeau de Noël pour Voidonce, et car j'en avais envie haha, cette fic a obtenu son chapitre supplémentaire, qui est long :3. Il est terminé depuis un moment mais à cause de mes partiels je n'avais pas le temps de poster x).  
**

 **Je dois vous prévenir que de prime abord, le sujet de ce chapitre peut sembler un peu étrange. Comme l'indique le résumé au-dessus de cette note, Allen va recevoir sa 'punition', bien entendu, il n'en sera pas content :').** **Le thème du 'uke' puni par son/ses 'seme' est assez récurrent dans le yaoi, et si le 'uke' accepte la punition sans la remettre en question bien souvent, ici j'ai voulu que ce ne soit pas le cas et que ce soit traité avec un certain réalisme.** **Donc non, Allen ne va pas accepter de recevoir une fessée comme si de rien était, n'ayez crainte, cette histoire ne part pas en relation abusive x).  
**

 **Malgré cette problématique, le texte conserve un peu son côté crack (même s'il est plus lointain et que c'est surtout du second degré), et il y a même une touche de fluff :) ! (Mais pas trop non plus XD)  
**

 **Vous vous en doutez sûrement à cause du rating 'M', il y a du contenu mature. Tout n'est pas centré sur le lemon, bien évidemment.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D  
**

 **Réponses aux anonymes sur le premier chapitre :**

 **Guest : Merci, contente que ça t'ait plu :D !**

 **LaviYuu3397 : Merci beaucoup du compliment sur mon écriture :D ! Je suis contente si tu trouves qu'on rentre bien dans l'esprit des persos !**

 **Mtora : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir :D ! Contente que le retournement de situation t'ait plu ;). Et exactement, Tim est bien pour foutre le bazar dans cette histoire XD.**

* * *

 **What A Day !**

Un 'clac' sévère retentit, suivi d'un long gémissement endolori. Allen avait beau serrer les dents, il n'arrivait pas à empêcher les sons de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Que ce soit Tyki ou Kanda, ils mettaient un point d'honneur à le frapper particulièrement fort, et son pauvre petit derrière crispé, sûrement plus rouge que jamais, n'arrivait, quant à lui, plus à endurer ce déferlement de violence. Allen avait mal, et ses supplications n'arrangeaient rien. Au contraire, elles semblaient même faire redoubler l'énergie de ses deux amants. Il suppliait, mais c'était bien malgré lui. Au départ, il s'était appliqué à leur sortir des 'vous êtes pas sérieux ?!' puis à les insulter au moment où il avait réalisé que si et où les coups avaient commencé. Il était resté fier et droit, rageant, mais au bout d'un moment, l'état de son fessier criait grâce, et, de fait, lui aussi, il s'y mettait.

Il fallait le dire, Allen se sentait humilié. Sincèrement. Alors d'accord, il le reconnaissait. Sa réaction n'avait pas été intelligente, il s'était comporté comme le dernier des gamins immatures et irresponsables. Les deux autres avaient eu peur pour lui. De ça, il était touché. Mais vraiment, c'était une raison pour martyriser ses fesses avec tant d'acharnement ? Quand Tyki l'avait plaqué sur ses genoux, que Kanda s'était appliqué à baisser son pantalon et son caleçon puis qu'il avait senti leurs deux mains tâter son postérieur, il pensait se recevoir un coup de chacun, peut-être violent, mais qu'ils s'arrêteraient là en lui disant de ne pas recommencer. Il les aurait engueulé pour ça, aurait sûrement protesté copieusement contre leur action, avec véhémence –parce que merde, deux tapes comme ça, ça aurait été déjà abusé, mais avec ce qu'il se prenait, là ?! Il allait les tuer, pas moyen.

Oui, le blandin essayait de garder en conscience le fait qu'ils réagissaient ainsi car ils avaient eu peur, à cause de la menace qui planait sur eux avec la vie de Tyki, avaient été choqué. Logique qu'avec son caractère, même Kanda ait flippé malgré lui. Allen avait retenu les dires de Tyki sur l'inquiétude de l'Asiatique. Il l'imaginait bien être devenu exécrable et menaçant, mais être sincèrement inquiet. Ce qu'il avait appris à trouver mignon, à force de connaître le loustic. Peut-être que s'il avait été un gamin, il aurait mérité cette sacrée trempe pour les avoir inquiéter, et aurait dû la fermer. Parce qu'ok, encore une fois, Allen était le premier à le reconnaître en substance – mais pas à haute voix, il ne fallait pas déconner – il avait été particulièrement con, ce matin-là. D'une connerie presque inhumaine. Seulement il n'était pas un gamin. Tyki avait beau le surnommer comme ça, il avait dix-neuf ans, était leur amant, était adulte. Être puni par ses amants comme un gosse par ses parents, se recevoir une telle correction, ne lui apparaissait normal sous aucun prétexte. Même celui-là !

Alors il encaissait les fessées en serrant les dents, attendant patiemment que ça se termine, sachant qu'eux allaient aussi en chier avec lui après. Sa rage grandissait, à raison. Un nouveau coup tomba. Il se mordit les lèvres. Kanda. Il avait de grandes mains avec de longs doigts fins qui lui plaisaient tout à fait en d'autres circonstances, mais là, il les trouvait trop doués pour claquer sur son derrière. Encore un autre. Tyki, cette fois-ci. Allen était heureux que le Portugais ait pris soin d'enlever la bague qu'il portait à la main droite, mais ça ne changeait pas que lui aussi avait des mains fortes, et qu'elles le faisaient dérouiller autant que celles du Japonais. Enfin, alors que le blandin se demandait quand ils cesseraient, quand ça devint presque insupportable, il lâcha un sanglot malgré lui.

À cause de la douleur, mais surtout à cause de la colère.

C'était un sanglot d'humiliation.

A peine l'eut-il poussé qu'il entendit deux hoquets de surprise distincts. Kanda et Tyki semblaient étonnés. Allen se sentit brûler en le réalisant, au moins autant que son derrière pouvait être en feu. Essoufflés, ils le laissèrent partir. Allen, en piteux état, toujours déculotté, contempla leurs visages apaisés et interrogateurs avec une hargne sans nom doublée de grands yeux. Ah, oui, certainement, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient défoulés, c'était bien de se poser des questions ! Tyki et Kanda se relevèrent du pied du lit, où ils étaient assis, se mettant debout, comme lui. Encore sous le choc de l'événement, ramolli par les émotions contradictoires qui s'élevaient en lui, Allen se contenta de continuer à les fixer, remontant faiblement son pantalon, avec un regard où se mêlaient la blessure et la trahison.

« Vous… »

Il articulait, voix tremblante. Les deux plus grands braquèrent brusquement leurs regards vers lui alors qu'il les interpelait. Allen se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas loin de pleurer, toujours à cause du sentiment d'humiliation qui le laminait entièrement. Pourtant, ce n'était pas cette émotion là qu'il souhaitait afficher. Il ne voulait pas sembler faible. Respirant bruyamment pour se calmer, il lâcha, furieux, ayant échoué :

« Vous êtes vraiment tarés ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?! »

Enfin, le blandin explosait. Visiblement pris de court, Tyki regarda Kanda, qui, en apparence neutre, regardait l'Anglais, avec une sorte de regard fâché qui donna à ce dernier l'envie de lui décocher un pain pour lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser. Le Japonais voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais Tyki le devança, levant les mains en signe d'apaisement :

« C'est peut-être parti un peu loin. »

Allen s'étrangla dans son jus. 'Peut-être parti un peu loin' ? Il vit rouge, littéralement. Un rideau rouge venait bel et bien de lui passer devant les yeux. Ses poings se serrèrent, au point que les os auraient pu éclater en petits morceaux.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule, Tyki ?! »

L'étudiant employait un langage correct, limite formel, la plus part du temps. Même si avec eux, il se laissait tomber dans la familiarité, utiliser une expression telle que « tu te fous de ma gueule » n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il ne jurait que rarement. Quand il était vraiment en colère, le plus souvent. Kanda prit alors la parole, croisant sévèrement les bras :

« Écoute, Moyashi, tu nous avais fait peur, on était énervé, on t'a foutu ta rouste. Voilà ce qui nous a pris. Ne nous refais plus jamais un coup pareil. »

Comprenant que ça n'allait pas calmer le plus jeune à son visage offusqué, le basané s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Yû a raison sur ce coup, on a eu peur, et c'est pour ça qu'on a déconné. Mais on comprend que tu sois énervé. Seulement, faut nous comprendre aussi. Je me fous pas de ta gueule en disant que c'est parti loin, mais toi aussi, t'as été loin, gamin. »

Allen rugit sans attendre :

« Ne m'appelle pas 'gamin' ! Je sais tout ça, y a pas besoin de me le dire ! Simplement, vous étiez énervés, vous vous êtes défoulés en me fessant, et maintenant que c'est fini, je dois l'accepter ? C'est ça la morale de l'histoire ?! Vous vous rendez compte de comment vous me traitez, là ? »

Kanda soupira.

« T'excite pas, Moyashi. Y a pas besoin d'en faire un plat comme ça.

—Dis ça à mon cul, Bakanda ! Y avait pas besoin non plus de me le marteler pour me faire comprendre que j'avais fait le con ! »

Avec un rictus méchant, le brun fit remarquer :

« J'te ferai dire que t'aimes bien qu'on te le martèle d'habitude. »

Allen se sentit bondir, alors que Tyki se passa une main sur le visage, accablé par l'idiotie de leur compagnon.

« Je ne me sens pas dominé, maltraité et rabaissé quand on fait l'amour. Mais peut-être que je devrais voir ça autrement si tu penses comme ça, _Yû_. »

Le Portugais intervint, prenant un ton moralisateur :

« Allen, il a dit une connerie, mais je ne pense pas que ça veut dire ça.

—Arrête de parler pour moi, toi ! » s'écria Kanda. « Je suis assez grand pour m'exprimer tout seul, putain de bordel ! Et non, j'ai pas voulu dire ça. C'était juste pour qu'il baisse d'un ton. »

Le blandin grogna :

« Eh bien « il » est là donc tu peux t'adresser à lui et « il » ne va pas baisser d'un ton ! Je suis quoi, pour vous ? Votre petit-ami, ou un enfant ? Je vous le demande sérieusement ! »

Kanda et Tyki échangèrent un regard, comprenant que la conversation prenait une tournure sérieuse, et qu'ils allaient avoir une sacrée discussion devant eux. Kanda commença, crachant avec un sentiment d'évidence certain :

« Notre petit-ami, à ton avis, débile de Moyashi.

—On ne traite pas son petit-ami comme ça.

—On te l'a dit, on a mal réagi à la peur que tu te sois fait enlevé et la colère a pris le dessus, » répondit Tyki à la place du Japonais qui fut incapable de répliquer autrement qu'en serrant les dents de colère. « C'est dommage que ça ait pris cette tournure, et on a abusé en prenant au sérieux cette histoire de fessée, mais comprends-le, on ne peut rien te dire de plus. »

S'asseyant finalement au bord du lit en grimaçant, Allen renifla.

« Que vous êtes désolés, que vous ne le ferez plus, que vous avez été des gros cons, que vous regrettez ?! Je ne sais pas, des choses qui devraient vous venir à l'idée tous seuls ! »

Tyki grommela :

« On regrette d'avoir cédé à la colère. » Sous le regard de Kanda proche de lui hurler encore qu'il pouvait parler par lui-même, Tyki rajouta : « Je regrette, du moins. »

Tyki préférait simplement parler pour Kanda parce qu'il jugeait que c'était plus intelligent pour désamorcer les conflits, comme Kanda n'était de toute évidence vraiment pas doué pour ça, et c'était bien ce qui mettait ce dernier en rage. Il n'aimait pas que l'autre brun le situe dans la position de celui qui ne devait pas parler pour éviter de foutre davantage la merde. L'entraîneur de kendo regarda ses deux amants, donnant l'impression physique de préférer être ailleurs. Une demi-minute se passa avant qu'il n'articule :

« Moi aussi, je regrette ça. »

 _Ça,_ pensa Allen. _M'avoir humilié. « Ça »._

Croisant les bras à son tour, Allen rétorqua avec emportement :

« De toute façon avec vous, je suis toujours celui qui est traité comme un imbécile ! Tu m'appelles tout le temps 'gamin', » dit-il en désignant Tyki, « et toi, tu ne m'appelles presque jamais par mon prénom, j'ai toujours droit à ce surnom moqueur, c'est simple, tu te fous tout le temps de moi ! » Cette fois-ci, il s'adressait à Kanda. « Ça, comme tu dis, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase ! Vous me prouvez que vous me considérez réellement comme inférieur, et que vous vous pensez supérieur à moi pour avoir le droit de me traiter ainsi. »

Le visage de Kanda se déforma alors qu'il cria :

« Mais où tu vas chercher ça ?! La psycho ça te bouffe le cerveau, ou quoi ? Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne t'appelle plus 'Moyashi' par moquerie, et tu le sais !

—C'est la même quand je t'appelle 'gamin', c'est parce que t'es plus jeune, ça n'a rien à voir avec de la méchanceté. »

Allen se mordit la lèvre.

« Kanda est aussi plus jeune que toi, tu l'appelles jamais 'gamin', lui !

—Ça lui arrive, contra l'Asiatique. Juste moins souvent que pour toi. »

Le plus jeune se tut. Faire toute une histoire pour la question d'égalité des surnoms aurait été, pour le coup, effectivement très gamin. Ce n'était pas dans ce genre de reproches puérils qu'il voulait tomber, en dépit de la colère. Mais c'était en effet l'un des problèmes de leur relation. Car il y en avait, rien n'était parfait, même s'il aimait fort ses amants et qu'il aimait leur relation. Allen sentait bien qu'il était traité comme le 'bébé' du trio. Après tout, Kanda avait vingt-et-un ans, et Tyki vingt-cinq. Il était celui qui n'avait pas encore la vingtaine, quand bien même il en était proche. Si parfois, il pouvait considérer l'attitude protectrice de ses deux amants comme attendrissante et qu'il en était touché – parce qu'après tout, il était quelqu'un qui avait besoin de ressentir de l'affection de ses partenaires, et il en donnait volontiers pour sa part –, d'autres, il était simplement irrité et avait l'impression qu'ils en abusaient tous deux, au sens où ils devenaient trop directifs, trop dominants. Bien sûr, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Et ils savaient très bien ce qu'il leur reprochait.

Venant de Kanda, c'était plutôt inconscient. Il avait une forte personnalité, un fort caractère, Allen aussi, et de fait, ils avaient souvent de gros clashs dès que leurs avis divergeaient, avec Kanda cherchant à avoir raison à chaque fois. Tyki était plus mature, plus posé, mais aussi plus perfide, car il était celui qui gardait son sang-froid et persuadait l'autre. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas non plus constant. Ils connaissaient des coups de gueules car ils étaient trois garçons avec une sacrée personnalité, même si c'était peu flagrant pour Tyki, et c'était bien là où il trompait son monde. Comme les deux autres étaient également possessifs et protecteurs, Allen devinait que c'était ce qui les amenait à avoir un comportement à la limite de la dominance. Lui aussi, était possessif et cherchait à les protéger. D'un certain point de vue, Allen se reconnaissait même des aspects dominants. Il restait un jeune homme. Ça n'avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat jusqu'à maintenant, ça se gérait, et ils arrivaient tous à se maintenir en position d'égalité, de sorte que ça marchait entre eux, mais ce qui se passait là…

Allen jugeait qu'ils dépassaient les bornes. Il voulait le leur faire comprendre, ne pouvait pas pardonner comme ça. Il reprit :

« Ce n'est pas le problème. Franchement, que vous me fassiez la morale, m'engueuliez pour ma bêtise, ça m'aurait déplu, mais je l'aurai accepté, parce que je le mérite. J'aurai pas dû partir en laissant le salon dans cet état, n'importe qui aurait cru à un cambriolage et aurait été terrifié, je suis le pire des idiots pour ne pas avoir fait quelque chose. » Il finissait tout compte fait par l'avouer. « Je me serais même excusé platement, après avoir protesté pour la forme. Seulement, une fessée, surtout que vous n'avez vraiment pas fait semblant, je ne l'accepte pas. »

Tendu, le jeune Walker observait ses amants. Kanda grimaçait méchamment, aussi tendu que lui, de cette expression typique d'impuissance quand il se savait en tort et ne savait pas quoi répliquer. Tyki fut, pour une fois, celui qui éleva la voix :

« On t'a déjà dit qu'on regrettait, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? »

Allen secoua la tête, toujours sidéré par leur attitude.

« Rien. Laissez-moi tranquille. Vous m'avez vraiment déçu. »

Blessé, Kanda voulut s'écrier :

« Moyashi, sérieusement ?!

—Laisse-le se calmer, Yû. On reviendra après.

—Mais…»

Allen regarda Tyki poser une main sur l'épaule de Kanda. Le Japonais clôt les paupières un bref instant, puis quitta la chambre en trombe, suivi par Tyki. Le blandin s'effondra sur le lit avec le cœur lourd. Il détestait se disputer sérieusement avec ses amants – car avec Kanda, ils avaient sans cesse des 'disputes' usuelles, dénuées de réelles tensions. Il était, paradoxalement, un peu vexé qu'ils n'insistent pas plus que ça pour s'excuser, quand bien même il était content qu'ils respectent son besoin de solitude. Il allait lui falloir du temps, pour se calmer. Mais il voulait surtout de vraies excuses, en bonne et due forme, que ses amants réalisent leur mauvais comportement.

Soupirant, Allen ôta son pantalon et son t-shirt, et tira les couvertures, voulant faire une sieste. Il était épuisé émotionnellement. Il fouilla machinalement les poches à la recherche de son portable, qu'il ne trouva pas. Puis il se rappela qu'il avait quitté l'appartement sans l'appareil. Fronçant les sourcils, il décida qu'il ne retournerait pas au salon pour le récupérer. Posant sa tête sur l'oreiller qu'il enserra agressivement en pensant à ses deux amants, il ne sut pas tellement s'il arriverait à dormir sans tout ressasser. Il ferma néanmoins les yeux, voulant se laisser aller.

* * *

Kanda et Tyki étaient partis dans le salon en bordel, le Portugais butant contre les sacs de bouffe lâchés au milieu de la carrée. Grommelant un 'merde' entre ses dents tout en ramassant les sachets plastiques, il croisa le regard de Kanda. L'Asiatique se sentait perdu. Ça avait vite dérapé, il fallait le reconnaître, et il savait que Tyki partageait son sentiment. Kanda et lui n'étaient de toute évidence pas toujours des tendrons, mais de là à user de châtiments corporels contre Allen, il y avait des limites. Au fond, ils savaient très bien qu'ils avaient mal agi. Et ce fut en outre ce que Tyki lâcha, sans l'avoir quitté des yeux.

« On a merdé. »

Kanda grinça des dents. Ouais, ça, il pouvait le dire, qu'ils avaient merdé. Allen le leur avait bien fait comprendre. Décrire les sentiments du brun aux cheveux longs n'était pas compliqué, et il imaginait sans trop s'avancer que c'étaient les mêmes dans le cas du plus âgé. Au départ, ils voulaient surtout lui faire peur et l'intimider, ce qui était peut-être déjà mal, mais restait encore _relativement_ peu répréhensible. Ils avaient été jusqu'au bout de leur menace dans un contrecoup de la colère et du stress qui les avaient rendu incapable d'arrêter une fois qu'ils avaient commencé. C'étaient des sentiments qui semblaient malsains et qui l'étaient au fond, le blandin n'était pas idiot et le savait, bien pour ça qu'il n'acceptait pas ce motif comme simple excuse. Kanda savait, lui, qu'ils n'auraient pas dû faire ça. Tyki aussi. Maintenant, il fallait simplement qu'ils attendent qu'Allen soit redescendu et qu'ils parviennent à lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas des cons finis.

Pour Kanda, l'attente était difficile. Il n'aimait pas ça. Savoir que le Moyashi était fâché, qu'ils ne pouvaient rien y faire, encore plus que c'était de leur faute et qu'après une telle bavure, ils auraient du mal à se rattraper. Tyki se laissa tomber sur le canapé, bouffe en main.

« Autant manger, Yû.

— J'ai pas faim. »

Le basané soupira.

« Ça ne sert à rien de tourner comme un lion en cage. On verra ce qu'on fera après manger. Pose-toi, tu vas t'énerver et tu sais que ce n'est pas bon, surtout si tu veux qu'Allen arrête de nous faire la gueule. »

Kanda lui jeta un regard furieux.

« T'es pas ma mère, Tyki, merde !

—Mais tu sais que j'ai raison. »

Appuyant son regard, Tyki tapota la place libre à ses côtés. Kanda vint s'assoir en soupirant rageusement. Déballant les sacs, Tyki sortit le menu qu'Allen avait pris pour lui et le plat asiatique pour Kanda, non-fan des fast-foods. L'Asiatique s'en empara, marmonnant un remerciement sec.

« Va falloir nettoyer, » éructa-t-il.

Tyki soupira encore en avisant le bordel sous leurs yeux.

« Ouais. »

Au même instant, Timcanpy arriva en miaulant. Kanda et Tyki le foudroyèrent du regard. Sans ce putain de chat, rien ne serait arrivé. Pourtant, ils évitèrent de s'énerver contre l'animal. Si Allen les entendait s'en prendre à son 'fils', il serait bien capable de les foutre à la porte, quand bien même ils habitaient tous les trois ici.

Résignés, ils prirent le temps de manger et commencèrent ensuite à nettoyer, le coupable dans les pattes, à la recherche de câlins. Autant dire que la bestiole était têtue, ils avaient beau la virer un nombre incalculable de fois, elle revenait. Finalement, au bout de deux heures, leur salon se mit à ressembler à quelque chose de décent. Il leur faudrait acheter de nouveaux cousins, mais les cadres, les plantes et les livres avaient été remis en place, la terre échappée des pots nettoyée. Tyki en avait même profité pour appeler Road, lui signalant qu'Allen était revenu. Il n'avait pas plus détaillé que ça les événements. Si Road apprenait ce qu'ils avaient fait, elle serait capable de les écharper vif. Finalement, ils échangèrent un regard porteur d'une même décision fatidique.

Voir ce qu'il en était avec Allen.

Kanda voulut y aller en premier. Aussi, Tyki le laissa faire, ne désirant pas s'attirer ses foudres en le lui refusant, et préférant qu'il soit celui qui aille prendre la température de la chambre. Car quand Kanda prononcerait un mot avec ses gros sabots, ils verraient tout de suite au degré de patience du blandin si la conversation était envisageable ou pas. Seulement, alors que Tyki fixait Kanda qui s'avançait dans l'embrasure de la porte entrebâillée, il le vit lui faire signe de venir.

« J'crois qu'il dort. »

Tyki ouvrit un peu plus la porte pour regarder. Les draps bordés jusqu'aux oreilles, Allen était tourné dans la direction opposée, de sorte qu'ils ne voyaient que son dos et ses cheveux. Kanda regarda Tyki, voulant sans doute le concerter sur ce qu'ils devaient faire, quand Allen bougea. Il se redressait sans se frotter les yeux ou même ciller, signe qu'il ne dormait pas. D'un visage froncé, il les jaugeait. Kanda eut le sentiment que ça sonnait mauvais pour eux. Sans qu'il ne le sache, Tyki eut la même pensée. Ils déglutirent en chœur. Le moment de se faire pardonner leur connerie était arrivé. Allen croisa les bras, sans prononcer un mot. Comme eux aussi ne le faisaient pas, le blandin cracha un soupir.

« Vous comptez me zyeuter longtemps comme ça ? »

Kanda sentit que son sang ne faisait qu'un tour. Ce genre de situations l'énervait largement. Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour faire des excuses. Pourtant, il le fallait, et son sentiment était franc. Alors, après avoir bien froncé les sourcils et s'être mordu l'intérieur de la joue, il parla :

« On est désolé, Moyashi. »

Il avait quand même rajouté un petit 'Moyashi' pour la route, ça restait Kanda. Le blandin contracta sa mâchoire et concentra son regard sur Tyki, attendant de le voir s'exprimer.

« On aurait pas dû faire ça. On l'admet, » fit le Portugais.

Devant le silence du plus jeune, Kanda signala, sur un ton d'apparence nonchalant :

« On a nettoyé le salon. »

Allen demeurait indifférent, ses deux bras croisés se crispant. Il ne se décidait pas à répondre. Cela fit bouillir le sang de Kanda. Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas hausser le ton.

« Moyashi, tu pourrais accepter nos excuses, on est sincères ! » Allen le regardait. L'Asiatique poursuivit. « Ce qu'on a fait était mal et déplacé, tout ce que tu veux, on a compris, et on ne te fera plus jamais un truc comme ça. Même si t'as été con, toi aussi. » Cela fit froncer les sourcils du blanc, et Kanda reprit, après une pause : « Voilà. » C'était si éloquent qu'Allen aurait pu en rire dans un autre contexte. « Laisse-nous une chance de nous rattraper, merde ! »

Il fallait l'avouer, venant de Kanda, un tel effort était touchant. Tyki se passa une main dans les cheveux, prenant la parole à son tour :

« J'vais pas redire les mêmes trucs que Yû, mais je pense ça aussi. On a été trop loin, on te demande pardon, tous les deux. »

L'Anglais gardait le silence. Il semblait réfléchir, analyser leurs mots. Si Kanda avait envie de le secouer et de lui crier dessus pour qu'il réponde, il savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution et quitta à nouveau la chambre avant de s'emporter pour de bon et dire des choses qu'il regretterait ensuite. Tyki le suivit. Si retourner s'assoir au salon, penaud, les enfonçait tous deux dans leur impuissance, ils entendirent bien vite du remue-ménage dans la chambre et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Ayant réenfilé son t-shirt, Allen réapparut. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, immobile. Kanda et Tyki se turent, attendant. Ils auraient donné cher pour lire en lui, dans ses beaux yeux gris. Le blandin détacha lentement ses mots :

« Vous avez vraiment été cons.

—On sait. »

Ils avaient parlé d'une même voix. L'Anglais s'avança, dépassant la table basse pour venir se planter devant le canapé, juste face à eux. Comprenant à l'aide de sa posture, les deux autres se poussèrent pour lui laisser une place au milieu. Le jeune homme s'assit. Son visage était toujours un peu crispé.

« Je vais vous pardonner. »

Kanda sentit un soulagement net le traverser, mais il tressauta quand même idiotement sous la surprise de ces propos, Tyki en miroir.

« Mais… »

L'Asiatique et le Portugais se contractèrent, appréhendant la sentence.

« Je ne veux plus jamais de trucs comme ça entre nous. C'était vraiment inacceptable. Je ne devrais même pas vous pardonner comme ça. Et si vous recommencez, je ne pardonnerai pas. »

Tyki posa une main sur son genou.

« Si on s'excuse et qu'on t'a dit qu'on le ferait plus, c'est qu'on le pense et qu'on s'en est rendu compte. On ne t'a pas menti.

— J'déteste m'excuser, » renchérit le kendoka, « alors je le ferais pas si je ne pensais pas être en tort, putain. »

Allen eut un rire bref à cette réplique. Il passa sa main droite au-dessus de celle de Tyki, le Portugais la retournant de manière à entremêler leurs doigts, et il alla chercher celle de Kanda, que ce dernier laissait reposer sur sa propre cuisse. Kanda imita le geste de Tyki. Allen esquissa un petit sourire entendu, montrant qu'il accordait sa confiance aux dires de ses amants.

« Bon, vous avez vraiment de la chance que je vous aime. »

Serrant plus fort la main du blandin, Kanda commença :

« Nous aussi, »

Et Tyki termina :

« On t'aime. »

Cela eut pour effet de faire ricaner Allen à nouveau, bien qu'en réalité, il ne put tout simplement pas résister au fait de les taquiner. C'était aussi un moyen de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Vous devenez niais. Surtout toi, Bakanda, c'est rare de ta part. »

Rougissant, ce dernier grommela :

« Tch. C'est pas la première fois que je le dis, pas de quoi en faire un plat. Puis c'est toi qu'a commencé.

—J'ai commencé, mais cette déclaration synchronisée…C'est littéralement trop mignon.

—Va te faire, Moyashi ! »

Allen lui tira la langue, Tyki glissant avec un sourire :

« Sois content et profite. Depuis ce matin, Yû est particulièrement mignon. »

Cela ne tomba bien entendu pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

« J'suis pas mignon, et je t'emmerde, abruti ! »

Leurs mains étaient toujours liées. Tyki et Allen rirent. Malgré lui, Kanda eut un petit rictus amusé sur les lèvres. Le Portugais fit alors remarquer, surprenant les deux autres :

« Puis, ce n'est pas être niais de vouloir t'exprimer tous les deux notre affection, gamin. C'est normal dans un couple, on n'est pas des adolescents pour autant. »

Allen gronda, ignorant la chaleur qui montait dans sa poitrine :

« Je sais, je vous vannais juste, et sans le 'gamin', ça serait mieux !

—Tu n'as pas râlé quand Yû t'a appelé 'Moyashi', Allen. »

La lèvre inférieure montée sur la lèvre supérieure, le blandin laissa partir leurs mains, marmonnant des insultes entre ses dents. Refusant de le laisser bouder, Tyki glissa un doigt sous son menton, et le tira doucement vers lui. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes avec douceur, tandis que Kanda les regardait patiemment, attendant son tour. Dès l'instant où le visage d'Allen fut délié à celui de Tyki, Kanda fut celui qui l'attira à lui, avec un peu plus de brutalité, mais se contenant assez pour instaurer petit à petit sa propre douceur. L'étudiant devait l'avouer, il aimait les nuances des attentions de ses amants. Incapable de départager celle qu'il préférait – parce que vraiment, il se sentait proche d'eux et adorait tout autant sa relation avec Tyki qu'avec Kanda, ainsi que leurs échanges ensemble – il se laissait aller dans le tourbillon d'émotions bienfaisantes, avec elles la pensée nette : ils partageaient cela ensemble.

Enfin, après un court instant, Kanda lâcha ses lèvres. Allen voulut s'éloigner, sans compter sur son amant qui vint les lui rattraper brièvement, en un baiser chaste, pendant que Tyki lui donna un baiser dans le creux du cou, une zone très érogène chez lui. Allen sursauta, emprisonnant de justesse son fin gémissement. Il se reprit, couvé par les regards des deux plus âgés. Tyki déclara, prenant un accent tendre qui renversa le cœur d'Allen :

« On va se racheter pour notre attitude et te traiter comme tu le mérites.

—Ouais, » affirma Kanda, sous forme de souffle tendre, lui aussi.

Le visage en feu, Allen s'écria, ignorant son intérieur amoureux qui se réjouissait considérablement de ces paroles de repentir et d'affection, un peu bougon :

« C'est bon, j'vous pardonne, je l'ai dit, vous avez pas besoin de faire les mecs adorables ! »

Kanda grogna.

« Peut-être, mais ce sera pas tous les jours, alors sois content, imbécile de Moyashi.

—Je m'appelle Allen, espèce de crétin ! »

Si, cette fois-ci, il protestait, par ces mots, Allen s'abandonnait aux sentiments bienheureux. Il était, en outre, ravi que ses amants cherchent à lui faire oublier cette humiliation qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu et qu'ils veuillent lui prouver leur respect. Lui aussi était, dans le fond, désolé de leur avoir fait si peur, même si, définitivement, rien ne justifiait leur réaction. Néanmoins, cet incident clôt, ils pouvaient resserrer leurs liens. Les limites avaient été établies, et ils devaient ne pas les franchir. Le blandin était tout à fait disposé à faire confiance, à cette condition. Il comptait le leur montrer, après avoir vu leurs résolutions attestées le premier. Un incident comme cela pouvait se pardonner parce que c'était la première fois et que les excuses semblaient sincères. Cependant, il fallait en effet se racheter par la suite.

C'était pour ça qu'il se réjouissait de leurs paroles. Ça pesait positivement dans la balance. Maintenant, le blandin voulait les actes avec.

Ses réflexions furent avortées. Comme un seul homme, Tyki et Kanda fondaient aux angles opposés de sa nuque, auxquels ils entreprirent de déposer deux séries de baisers papillons, le faisant rire sous la sensation de chatouillis intense, et érotisant, qui l'emplissait. Le blandin hésita à laisser continuer les choses dans cette direction. Bien sûr, d'un certain côté, après tout ça, il avait envie de profiter de moments tendres et d'être dans les bras de ses deux amants, d'autant que sa libido le démangeait. Seulement…Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir s'offrir si tôt. Sans être un romantique exagéré et sans vouloir donner l'impression _de faire la fille_ , il ne voulait pas que Tyki et Kanda croient que tout était si simple et qu'il suffisait de quelques paroles et quelques excuses pour qu'il leur donne son corps directement. Pas qu'Allen pensait que les filles étaient forcément toutes sentimentales ou que ce genre de sentiment étaient typiquement féminin, en tant qu'homme, il avait aussi ce sentiment de ne pas vouloir 's'offrir' tant que ce n'était pas mérité, mais il était conscient que ce genre de pensées pouvait paraître féminines. Kanda, qui pouvait parfois être le roi des crétins, aurait été capable de le lui renvoyer au visage s'il les avait exprimées.

Toujours est-il qu'Allen n'était pas contre le fait de finaliser les réconciliations sur l'oreiller, mais tout était encore trop frais pour ça.

Il voulait s'en tenir à de la douceur sans rapports sexuels, pour le moment.

Aussi, décidant de brider ses hormones, étouffant son rire, il repoussa gentiment les deux autres en pouffant :

« C'est bon, lâchez-moi, bande d'idiots ! »

La fermeté dans sa voix les calma. Comprenant qu'il ne désirait pas aller plus loin, ils s'écartèrent. Allen put reprendre contenance – ou du moins essayer, mais il se sentit bien vite de nouveau attiré par Tyki. Il se laissa faire, ce dernier le couchant, la tête sur ses genoux. De son côté, Kanda attrapa ses jambes qu'il plaça au-dessus des siennes. Étonné, Allen visualisa sa position : allongé sur ses deux amants, visiblement dans l'optique de câlins. Cela le contenta. Ah, décidément, ils mettaient le paquet pour le faire se sentir bien. Lui donnant raison, Tyki se mit à lui caresser le crâne, Kanda faisant de même avec ses jambes. Le blandin, envahi par le bien-être, déclara, satisfait :

« Je dois dire que j'aime bien ce que vous faites.

—Tant mieux, apprécie, Moyashi. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Allen formula une réprimande qu'il savait vaine :

« J'apprécierais plus si tu m'appelais par mon fichu prénom, Yû ! »

Kanda l'ignora, comme il s'en doutait, mais continua son massage. Allen roula des yeux, content de ce qu'il avait. Après tout, Kanda était plus têtu que ça. Dieu savait qu'il l'était aussi pour sa part, de même que Tyki, mais il n'y avait pas plus tête de mule que le Japonais une fois qu'il avait décidé qu'il ferait ou ne ferait pas quelque chose. C'était quand il le voulait, et pas quand le voulaient les autres. Si cette attitude tapait sur le système du plus jeune, il aimait d'autant plus les fois où son amant se faisait violence de son plein gré. Au moins, il avait la preuve que ce n'était pas forcé, et que c'était fait avec le cœur. Ça n'empêchait pas qu'il apprécierait quelque fois un petit effort supplémentaire, mais enfin, il connaissait bien son Kanda.

Les mains douces du Portugais et celles plus vives, mais délicates – il jardinait, après tout – du Japonais le détendaient totalement. Appréciant les attentions des plus âgés, le plus jeune eut l'idée de leur proposer de voir un film ensemble, histoire de se changer les idées. Ils acquiescèrent, Kanda partant à la recherche de quelque chose qui leur plairait à tous les trois dans leurs collections de DVD, sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas toujours les mêmes goûts. Tyki assistait souvent aux bagarres d'Allen et Kanda pour être celui qui choisirait le programme du soir à la télé, et ça dégénérait parfois assez violemment, avec leur énergie infatigable quand il s'agissait de se foutre sur le lard. Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'il était là pour tempérer, sans quoi ils feraient encore plus de désastre que Timcanpy et seraient sûrement bien amochés à l'issu de ces combats.

Finalement, le jeune entraîneur opta pour _Deadpool_ , un film de superhéros avec un héros très anti-héros, qui les faisait bien marrer tous les trois. Le film mis en route sur la télé, ils reprirent leur position de tout à l'heure, les contacts continuant pour Allen. Le visionnage se passa dans le calme, ils rirent et commentèrent quelques scènes – surtout Tyki et Allen, Kanda était du genre à rester concentré devant un film, sans décrocher un mot. Avec les deux autres, il participait, mais c'était du monosyllabique, quand bien même ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils voyaient celui-ci – tout en appréciant le moment passé tous les trois ensemble.

Les petits instants et plaisirs de ce genre étaient toujours bien après des tensions. Maintenant qu'elles étaient évaporées, ils se sentaient évidemment tous bien mieux, plus sereins. Le film éteint, Kanda se tourna vers lui.

« Ça te va si je fais la bouffe que tu aimes ce soir ? »

Tyki proposa à son tour :

« Ouais et une partie de poker avec moi, là tout de suite, ça te tente ? »

Allen les fixa, hébété, ayant un petit mouvement de recul. Pour être si prévenant, ils avaient réellement conscience qu'ils avaient à se faire pardonner. Pas qu'ils ne l'étaient pas et n'essayaient jamais de lui faire plaisir en temps ordinaire, bien sûr que ça arrivait et ça marchait dans les deux sens. Mais leurs paroles, tout ça…Ils en faisaient un peu trop, c'était _effectivement_ adorable. Les coins de sa bouche remontèrent, il glissa d'abord à Tyki :

« Tu tiens vraiment à te faire plumer ? »

La bête assoiffée de victoire en Allen Walker venait bel et bien de se réveiller, attisée par la proposition. Le Portugais lui adressa un sourire de défi, le blandin se tournant vers Kanda, à qui il fit un clin d'œil :

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire autant pour me plaire, ma petite femme. »

L'expression de Kanda fut hilarante. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche se tordit, et Allen jura que de la fumée lui sortait par les oreilles. Il détestait être surnommé comme ça. Sans attendre, l'Asiatique lui administra un violent coup de coude.

« M'fais pas chier où je fais tout ce que t'aimes pas, _Moyashi._ »

Le Portugais éclata de rire.

« Oh, t'aurais du mal à trouver. J'crois pas qu'y a un truc qu'il aime pas manger, son bide est un puits sans fond.

—Hé, c'est pas vrai, ça ! Tu mens, Tyki ! »

Moue boudeuse, Allen dardait deux perles grises furieuses sur ses amants. Il avait bien remarqué que Kanda avait insisté sur son surnom dans le but de le faire râler, bien que ce soit la réplique de Tyki qui ait le plus piqué sa fierté.

« Bon, ma proposition ? » redemanda le plus âgé.

Allen pencha la tête sur le côté, en réflexion. Certainement, une partie de poker l'attirait, c'était toujours amusant et jouissif pour sa part de sadisme enfouie. Cela dit…Il avait autre chose en tête, pour l'heure. Les sensations mues par les précédents baisers de ses compagnons, calmées par leur distraction, revenaient l'animer. Il sentit que ses joues se réchauffaient un peu.

« Si on allait plutôt se faire des câlins dans la chambre ? »

Kanda et Tyki le sondèrent.

« T'es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, aujourd'hui ? »

Ils avaient tous les deux demandé. L'étudiant hocha la tête, s'avouant vaincu.

« Je ne suis plus fâché, comme vous avez l'air d'avoir compris la leçon. » Si ces mots les raidirent un peu, la suite les tranquillisa : « Puis, vous savez bien l'effet que ça me fait quand vous m'embrassez dans le cou… »

Kanda eut une mimique victorieuse à cette allusion. Tyki ricana avec le même esprit. Les deux imbéciles étaient fiers de l'avoir excité ainsi. Quant à Allen, il leur saisit une main et les guida jusqu'à leur chambre, retenant un soupir désabusé. Ces deux idiots le désespéraient, mais ils étaient ses idiots, à lui.

Une fois dans la pièce, le blandin fit partir son chat qui s'était paisiblement installé au milieu du grand lit en le portant avec douceur. Lui déclarant qu'ils allaient être 'occupés' et qu'il lui ferait des câlins après, il ferma la porte, les deux autres s'étant assis chacun d'un côté du lit, attendant ses directives pour continuer. Le blandin ne leur fit pas miroiter un changement de programme longtemps.

Il n'était plus qu'en t-shirt – blanc avec pour inscription en lettres capitales ' _Satan is my homeboy_ ', accompagné d'un dessin du diable, son favori – qu'il envoya voler sans égard. Son caleçon subit bientôt le même sort. Il se rapprocha d'eux, grimpant sur le lit. Une fois entre eux, il leur sourit d'une manière innocente, en total contraste avec ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire. Tyki et Kanda étaient obligés de l'admettre, Allen dégageait bel et bien une certaine innocence à tout moment. C'était trompeur, mais c'était ce qui faisait de lui un être irrésistiblement adorable à leurs yeux.

Tyki l'embrassa le premier, une main caressant sa cuisse nue, tandis que Kanda déposa un baiser sur son épaule. Le baiser de Tyki fut court. Aussi, Allen se tourna vers le kendoka à la recherche de ses lèvres, qui happèrent rapidement les siennes. La main du plus âgé des trois continuait de caresser sa cuisse, et il se mit lui aussi à baiser sa peau, à divers endroits dans son dos, remontant à sa nuque. Ça le fit frissonner. Kanda entreprit de caresser son torse, sa main s'amusant à frôler ses tétons, déjà pointés. Couplé aux actions de Tyki, il frémit de la tête aux pieds.

Le blandin décida de ne pas être en reste.

S'échappant des lèvres de Kanda, il s'attaqua à la chemise de Tyki, déboutonnant quelques boutons mal attachés, au nombre de trois sur six. Le torse du basané fut ainsi vite découvert. Alors, le blandin retourna à l'Asiatique, qui ne portait que son bas de pyjama, sans caleçon, ça se voyait à la façon dont il était enfilé – aussi mal que la chemise du bouclé, soi-dit en passant. Signe qu'ils n'avaient pas pu prendre le temps d'émerger ce matin et de s'habiller correctement, à cause de leur frayeur. Cela l'aurait fait se sentir coupable et affreusement idiot, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette 'punition' absurde que le blandin chassa de ses pensées.

Kanda se laissa faire quand il lui défit son bas, se retrouvant bien vite aussi nu que lui. Seul Tyki portait encore son pantalon et son caleçon. Les deux plus jeunes lui sourirent en approchant leurs mains du vêtement. Allen ôta le bouton, Kanda tirant la braguette. Enfin, le Portugais leur facilita la tâche en levant les jambes, faisant glisser le sous-vêtement en même temps. Tous trois nus, ils furent vite subjugués par le désir. Le plus jeune voyait bien qu'ils lui laissaient toujours le contrôle, aussi, avec un bout de sourire coquin, il se dit qu'il en profiterait. Attirant doucement ses amants à lui après avoir passé ses mains derrière leur nuque, il quémandait ainsi un baiser, qu'ils lui accordèrent. Embrassant chacun un bout de sa bouche, ils ne furent nullement décontenancé quand le blandin fit sortir sa langue, et laissèrent libre les leurs. Ainsi, leurs trois langues se frottaient gentiment dans l'air, et ils échangeaient une sorte de baiser à trois. Oh, quelque fois, la langue de l'un était plus fuyante que celle d'un autre, elle se faisait accaparée et suçotée par une paire de lèvres, tandis que le dernier patientait, baisant une joue ou l'angle d'une commissure. Ça ne gâchait rien à la douceur et au partage de l'embrassade, qui faisait courir l'excitation dans leurs bas-ventres, jusqu'à éveiller leurs sexes.

Ce genre de baisers leur semblait des plus érotiques.

Enfin, poussant ses amants à s'allonger entièrement, en brisant quelques secondes leur échange buccale, Allen fut pressé entre leurs corps. Leurs lèvres s'embrassant maintenant alternativement, il posa l'une de ses mains sur la hanche de Tyki, l'autre cherchant à caresser le bas-ventre de Kanda, frôlant son pénis semi-érigé dans le mouvement. Ça avait été tout à fait involontaire, mais dans le baiser qu'il lui donna, l'Asiatique retint un gémissement. Allen le sentit à la façon dont il se crispa, et dont son souffle se coupa net. Il sentait également le membre vif du Portugais dans son dos. Allen entendit ce dernier gémir dans son oreille, dont il commençait à parcourir le lobe, quand il se colla davantage contre lui.

Se soustrayant malgré lui à leur étreinte, il se redressa, les surplombant. Couchés, Tyki et Kanda attendaient. Toujours doux, Allen fit descendre ses mains de la naissance de leur deux torses jusqu'à leurs bas-ventre, observant leurs visages se tendre et leurs pupilles se dilater. Il s'arrêta au niveau du pubis, les mains flânant sans se poser en un mouvement proche de celui d'un pendule, laissant imaginer qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien faire le chemin inverse que descendre à la source de leurs désirs. Magnanime, Allen consentit à gratifier leurs verges d'une caresse. Les empoignant, il sourit face au fin sifflement de Kanda et au rictus amusé de Tyki, qui paraissait apprécier son jeu. Une seule, cependant, mais qu'il rendit longue et lascive.

Il eut une idée. Cela le fit hésiter brièvement, cela étant… pourquoi pas ?

Ses lèvres ne cessèrent pas d'être étirées lorsqu'il formula sa requête :

« Tournez-vous, tous les deux. »

L'air de se demander ce qu'il allait faire, les deux autres obéirent néanmoins, s'allongeant sur le ventre. Allen s'empressa de se fondre entre eux, mains qui retracèrent les courbes de leurs omoplates, jusqu'à venir empoigner leurs fesses avec fermeté. Tyki ricana, Kanda attentif à ses actes. Enfin, après avoir allégrement massé leurs postérieurs, Allen eut un petit rire sadique. L'heure de la vengeance sonnait. Sans crier gare, il leva ses deux mains. La gauche claqua en s'abattant sur la fesse droite de Kanda, la droite sur la fesse gauche de Tyki. Les deux autres lâchèrent un 'ah' plus surpris qu'endolori –il n'avait pas frappé violemment – et se retournèrent vers lui promptement.

Kanda fulminant, et Tyki sans comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver.

« C'est quoi, ça ?! »

Allen ne baissa pas les yeux, répliquant du tac au tac :

« Je me venge simplement, Bakanda. Puis c'est bon, c'est qu'une petite claque, comparé à ce que vous m'avez mis, c'est rien. Vous pouvez vous retourner, sinon. »

Kanda ronchonna, désappointé en se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait raisonnablement rien dire. Tyki fronça les sourcils, mais finit par lui sourire, quoique de manière un peu forcée. Le blandin se dit qu'ils comprenaient un peu mieux ce que ça faisait, avec ça.

« On va dire qu'on l'a mérité, gamin. »

Cela fit rugir Allen :

« Pour la dernière fois, arrête de m'appeler gamin, ou tu t'en prends une autre, abruti de Tyki ! Ça vaut aussi pour toi, Yû ! Je vais te les faire bouffer, tes moyashis ! »

C'était bien entendu des menaces en l'air, le blandin ne désirant pas rentrer dans un engrenage d'échange de ce genre éternellement. Kanda perdit patience, l'attirant brusquement entre leurs corps. Ils étaient couchés chacun sur un flanc opposé, ainsi à demi-redressé. Allen était pris en sandwich. Il ne se sentait pas plus démuni pour autant face à eux, mais il était cerné. Tyki lui sourit, plus aguicheur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, maintenant, _Allen_ ? »

Le susnommé ne se démonta définitivement pas.

« Embrassez-moi. »

Ils s'exécutèrent. Collant leurs corps nus au sien, ils se penchèrent sur lui et ils purent reprendre leurs caresses langoureuses. Bientôt, les mains de Kanda s'attachèrent à redessiner les muscles de ses abdominaux – Allen faisait régulièrement du sport pour se muscler, et ça payait. Kanda avait beau le surnommer 'Moyashi', il n'était pas tout frêle et tout petit, loin de là ! – et Tyki s'amusait à pétrir son derrière. Allen gémissait dans les baisers qu'ils lui attribuaient, se rendant bien compte que ses amants axaient leur rapport sur lui. D'habitude, il arrivait fréquemment qu'ils échangent de position. Après lui, Tyki se retrouvait au milieu, cajolé par les deux autres, ou Kanda, et la roue tournait, de toute façon. Cela résultait du fait qu'ils ne décidaient pas à priori qui serait en dessous ni qui serait au-dessus. Et même quand c'était le cas, le désigné n'était pas le seul à avoir droit aux câlins, peu importe s'il le rendait de manière égale.

Un peu égoïstement, il appréciait d'être au centre de l'attention. Il voulait vraiment qu'ils lui fassent l'amour, et se sentir aimé. Ce que Tyki et Kanda avaient visiblement compris. La main droite de Kanda partit rencontrer son sexe, Allen croisant son regard concupiscent. Il fit un mouvement de bras, lui faisant fermer les yeux sous le plaisir puissant qui l'assaillit. À cet instant, il entendit un bruit de tiroir. Tyki devait probablement sortir le lubrifiant. Sa voix retentit à son oreille alors qu'il lui tâta une fesse.

« Ça te va qu'on continue comme ça ? »

Allen tourna la tête, s'extirpant à regret des gestes de Kanda. Son regard les engloba tous les deux.

« Je veux. Je suis tout à vous. »

Kanda rit, un peu ironiquement.

« Que c'est adorable, Allen. »

Il lui disait plus ça pour l'emmerder que pour le complimenter, mais le blandin resta coi face à l'emploi de son prénom dans la bouche du Japonais. Ce dernier déroba rapidement ses lèvres entrouvertes et Tyki ouvrit le flacon. Versant une quantité généreuse du liquide dans sa main, il écarta les fesses d'Allen et approcha ses doigts de son intimité. Allen sursauta au contact un peu froid, auquel il était pourtant habitué, mais les caresses de Kanda sur son pénis, qui avaient repris, le galvanisèrent. Allen s'abandonna aux doigts de Tyki qui retraçaient les contours de son anus pour en dilater l'entrée, et à ceux de Kanda qui excitaient son plaisir. Enfin, Tyki fit pénétrer un doigt en lui. Le blandin souffla entre ses dents. C'était toujours un peu dérangeant aux premiers instants, cependant, à force, il aimait la sensation due aux doigts de ses compagnons, et aimait encore plus celle de la pénétration.

Il avait la chance d'être sensible de la prostate. Ils l'étaient tous les trois, comme la plus part des hommes, cependant, à des degrés différents. Étonnamment, celui qui était le plus réceptif à tout ça était sans conteste Kanda. Bien malgré lui, le Japonais perdait vite le contrôle de son excitation lorsque leurs caresses migraient de ce côté-là de son corps. Si, pour ça, le brun avait mis longtemps à accepter d'être celui qui serait pénétré, il l'acceptait de plus en plus avec le temps, perdant petit à petit ses réserves avec ses amants. Au point que maintenant, celui qui se retrouvait en dessous le moins souvent était Tyki. Le Portugais appréciait cela, mais il avait un faible pour le contrôle et aimait s'occuper du plaisir de ses deux amants plus qu'être celui dont ils s'occupaient. Pas qu'être en dessous l'en empêchait totalement, mais c'était tout de même de cette façon-là qu'il préférait le faire.

Allen frissonna. Le doigt de Tyki visitait ses chairs, voyageant entre ses doux murs, et il fut bien vite rejoint par un deuxième. La sensation de ce que lui faisaient ses amants le faisait gémir de plus en plus franchement, à leurs satisfactions. Quant à lui, Tyki le doigta avec plus de vigueur. Ses doigts ne mirent pas longtemps à se heurter à cet endroit sensible qu'était sa prostate, ayant pour résultat de lui arracher un petit cri et de le crisper tout entier. Ce fut à ce moment que Kanda choisit d'insister sur son gland avec son pouce, le faible son mourant en crescendo dans sa gorge, quoiqu'un peu ravivé par cette action. Il savait que les deux autres feraient durer le plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment prêt et excité, voire au bord de l'orgasme, car il devrait les recevoir tous deux en lui, l'un après l'autre. Pour cela, il allait lui falloir une bonne dose d'excitation et être bien préparé, afin de pouvoir l'endurer et apprécier cela.

Néanmoins, les doigts de Tyki le quittèrent. Allen ne comprit qu'au moment où le Portugais le souleva pour le coller à son torse, alors qu'il s'asseyait contre la tête de lit. En plus d'avoir son pénis contre le bas des reins – reins qui le brûlaient – il était assis sur ses cuisses. Agenouillé entre leurs jambes, Kanda vint déposer des baisers sur sa clavicule, descendant en un rythme lent, et la main de Tyki se glissa entre son dos et son propre torse pour retrouver le chemin de ses fesses. Les doigts le pénétrèrent à nouveau, Kanda s'amusant à suçoter ses tétons. Allen ressentait l'excitation grandir et l'appréhension également en sachant ce qui allait se passer. Quand ses deux tétons furent suffisamment taquinés, Kanda fila en direction de son pénis, qu'il prit en bouche.

La fellation de l'Asiatique manqua bien vite de lui faire perdre pied tandis que Tyki, qui soulevait son corps pour avoir accès à ses fesses, martelait sa prostate d'à-coups bien placés. Cette humide cavité et ses nerfs internes mis en feu le rendaient fou. Ses gémissements augmentèrent en régularité. Il ne lui fallut que quelques mouvements de plus, sa main se fermant autour d'une longue mèche de cheveux de Kanda et l'autre comprimant la hanche de Tyki, pour être au bord de la jouissance.

« Tyki, Yû …Je…Je vais…Si vous continuez… »

Joues rouges et température interne en ébullition, Allen souhaitait presque qu'ils n'arrêtent pas. Il était tellement perdu sous le plaisir qu'il ne voulait pas s'y soustraire. Prononçant les noms de ses amants dans un souffle saccadé, il crut sentir l'orgasme monter en lui. Il s'en fallut de peu. Kanda s'arrêta juste à temps, et les doigts de Tyki ralentirent pour se retirer petit à petit. Revenant lentement à lui, ignorant le sentiment de frustration, le blandin s'appuya contre le torse de Tyki, Kanda attrapant sa main.

« Qui passe en premier ? »

Allen se mordit la lèvre, tout en s'éloignant du corps de son amant, retrouvant sa place à côté de Tyki, Kanda assis devant eux. Il n'aimait pas choisir l'un ou l'autre, ayant toujours peur que celui qui ne serait pas choisi se sente rabroué ou soit simplement vexé. Certes, pour sa part, ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être le deuxième ou non. Evidemment, d'un certain côté, il préférait être le premier. À la fois par hâte, à la fois pour le simple fait d'être _en premier_. Kanda réagissait comme lui pour ça. Tyki, pour sa part, aimait bien regarder. Allen et Kanda estimaient tous les deux que c'était étonnant, mais c'était un fait qu'ils avaient constaté à cause de ses nombreux commentaires appréciateur sur leurs interactions qu'il qualifiait tantôt d'adorable, tantôt de bandantes, le Portugais était considérablement excité dès qu'il assistait à leurs ébats. Autant dire que l'Anglais et l'Asiatique avaient, eux, des difficultés à se mettre d'accord lorsqu'ils devaient prendre Tyki. Ils finissaient bien sûr par y arriver et étaient assez matures pour ne pas en faire toute une histoire, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'Allen avait du mal à désigner l'un ou l'autre.

« Décidez entre vous, » sourit-il, « vous savez que je n'aime pas choisir. »

Tyki plissa les yeux, Kanda neutre.

« Bon, j'sais que tu préfères être premier, Yû, vas-y.

—T'es sûr, Tyki ? » demanda ce dernier.

Tyki hocha la tête. Kanda se tourna vers Allen, doutant d'une manière qu'il considérait adorable :

« T'es d'accord ?

—Mais oui, crétin. Je vous veux tous les deux en moi, de toute façon. Alors tant que ça vous va à vous… »

Le Portugais rajouta en riant :

« Si t'as peur que je me sente lésé, Yû, j'peux toujours te prendre pendant que tu t'occupes de lui.

—Pas aujourd'hui, » rétorqua le Japonais sur un faux regard blasé.

Ils n'avaient pas fait ça que pour Kanda, d'ailleurs. Toutefois, si Tyki ou Allen se fichaient un peu d'être pénétré pendant qu'ils s'occupaient de l'un de leur amant, Kanda se sentait mal à l'aise durant un tel acte, toujours à cause de ses réserves pour la pénétration, et du fait que la double sensation décuplait tout. D'autant qu'il avait l'impression qu'Allen et Tyki se moquaient de lui durant ces moments, et qu'il s'en sentait facilement irrité. Kanda n'aimait pas être réconforté ou conforté dans l'idée qu'il était 'adorable', ou 'mignon'. Aussi, ces compliments que les deux autres lui faisaient dans le but de l'apaiser – et le taquiner avec son visage de constipé – ne remportaient pas l'effet escompté. L'Asiatique pouvait être un peu compliqué, mais ils l'aimaient comme ça, après tout.

Maintenant que tout était réglé, Kanda s'allongea au-dessus d'Allen et approcha son visage du sien. Ils s'embrassèrent, et comme celui-ci était déjà bien préparé, Kanda évita de toucher ses points sensibles, ses mains se contentant de lui caresser les flancs avec douceur. En revanche, le blandin alla chercher son pénis, qu'il masturba doucement, afin de le mettre en condition. Leurs langues commençaient une bagarre pour la domination entre leurs deux bouches. Tyki émit un sifflement, déclarant d'un ton plein de sensualité :

« Merde, vous êtes mieux qu'un porno.

—Ouais, ben te finis pas en te branlant si tu veux ta part, idiot. »

C'était du Kanda tout craché, ça. Allen lui frappa l'épaule.

« J'suis pas un morceau de viande, Bakanda, parle pas comme ça ! »

Kanda roula des yeux.

« La ferme, Moyashi.

—Yû, je déconne pas, emploie mon prénom !

—La ferme.

—Je m'appelle pas 'la ferme' ! »

Sur un 't'es chiant', le kendoka le fit vite taire en volant ses lèvres. Si Allen se débattit et tenta de se plaindre – pas facile avec les lèvres prises d'assaut – il succomba aux baisers et ouvrit les jambes lorsque Kanda glissa sa cuisse entre elles. Leurs lèvres se délièrent, le brun lui demandant s'il était prêt. Allen acquiesça vivement. Enfin, Kanda souleva son bassin, puis, guidant son pénis, il retraça l'entrée dilatée du cercle de chair. Allen déglutit, s'attendant à la brûlure caractéristique de la pénétration avec une certaine impatience. Kanda poussa son sexe à travers ses parois, et une poignée de secondes, il fut en lui jusqu'à la garde. Le blandin souffla entre ses dents. C'était un peu douloureux les premiers instants, mais il savait le plaisir qui viendrait ensuite et était prêt à endurer les quelques secondes de douleur.

Soupirant de plaisir, l'Asiatique l'embrassait à nouveau à pleine bouche, son bassin commençant à remuer au-dessus du sien. Allen se retrouva encore à gémir sous les sensations qui le possédèrent, le sexe du Japonais pénétrant au plus profond de lui, à la recherche de sa prostate, qui lui ferait perdre définitivement la tête. Il connaissait son intérieur, aussi, Kanda ne mit que peu de temps avant de la heurter. Le mouvement de balancier de ses hanches s'intensifia, de même que les baisers qui s'égaraient et les souffles qui devenaient erratiques. Allen s'agrippa bientôt au dos de Kanda, murmurant son prénom et le suppliant d'aller plus vite, ce à quoi ce dernier obéit. Quant à Tyki, il observait le spectacle, croisant de temps à autre leurs regards, le sien se faisant encourageant et démontrant son appréciation.

Kanda poussait des râles de plaisirs fréquents, ses dents se plantant dans l'épiderme de l'épaule de son Moyashi. Être en lui était une sensation tout bonnement délicieuse, et sentir son sexe happé par l'intérieur velouté lui électrifiait les sens. Il en était de même pour Allen. Se sentir rempli et parcouru le rendait heureux, dans le sens où il _était heureux_ que Kanda ait du plaisir grâce à son corps, qu'il lui en donne, et qu'ils puissent jouir ensemble. Sentant les sensations du point de non-retour monter en lui, Allen mordilla le lobe de l'oreille du kendoka, pendant que ce dernier remonta l'une de ses mains pour caresser l'un de ses tétons, l'autre se glissant entre leurs ventres pour effleurer son sexe.

Cela eut l'effet de le rendre cramoisi. Il étouffa son cri de plaisir, Kanda ne retenant pas le sien au moment où il se serra brutalement autour de son sexe. Si Allen faillit en rire, le plaisir l'empêchait de faire le malin. Avec une sensation de chaleur grandissante dans son corps, il sentit bientôt la jouissance arriver, éjaculant dans la main de Kanda et se serrant encore. Kanda jouit peu de temps après avoir bravé son intérieur contracté. En sueurs et épuisés, les deux jeunes hommes se donnèrent un dernier baiser du bout des lèvres, chaste, leurs yeux parlant pour eux quant à leurs sentiments.

A côté d'eux, Tyki souriait. Il était quand même un peu tendu, dans tous les sens du terme. Lui aussi, avait bougrement envie d'Allen. Le blandin se rapprocha de lui, avec un regard aimant. Il était encore couvert de son propre sperme et rempli par celui de Kanda, mais Tyki n'était pas rebuté. Ils avaient fait des tests, savaient qu'ils étaient clean, et comme ils n'avaient aucune aventure, pas de raison qu'ils aient attrapé une saloperie entre temps. Aussi, il comptait quand même prendre de quoi nettoyer un peu le plus jeune. Attrapant des mouchoirs, il essuya les traces immaculées de la jouissance de ses amants sur le corps du blanc, ce dernier l'y aidant, n'étant pas inerte. Une fois qu'Allen fut propre, il entreprit de le remettre en condition par une série de baisers tendres.

Ils étaient tous les trois jeunes, donc leurs périodes de repos étaient relativement courtes, et Allen étant le plus jeune, il était le plus prompt. Sentir le sexe érigé contre le sien et voir le désir dans les yeux dorés lui avait suffi pour être d'attaque en cinq minutes. Sans oublier quelques caresses et baisers, qui jouaient aussi dans la balance. Enfin, Tyki regarda Allen dans les yeux, avec un souffle excité :

« Je te veux sur moi. T'as assez d'énergie ? »

Le blandin avait eu une moue vexée.

« Tu crois quoi ? »

Kanda suivait leurs actions sans expression, mais à ses joues rouges, ils le devinaient comme n'étant pas insensible au spectacle. Allen s'assit sur le bassin de Tyki une fois celui-ci étendu à côté de Kanda. Le Portugais lui demanda s'il voulait être préparé de nouveau. Allen refusa. Trop pressé, il ne lutta plus contre l'envie de s'empaler sur le membre turgescent de Tyki. Ce qu'il fit presque. Comme il s'en doutait, cela fit à nouveau un peu mal, surtout en ayant eu Kanda en lui avant. Le jeune homme pressentait qu'il marcherait correctement avec peine, le lendemain. Pourtant, tout comme avec Kanda, sentir Tyki à l'intérieur lui, et savoir qu'il avait le contrôle dû à leur position…C'était jouissif.

Allant en montant et descendant, Allen faisait rouler ses hanches, ses mains appuyées à côté de celles de son compagnon, penché sur lui. Sa prostate rendue sensible par l'orgasme que Kanda lui avait prodigué fut plutôt comblée de ce nouveau traitement, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il recommence à gémir, Tyki l'imitant parfaitement en accusant ses va-et-vient appliqués. Le Portugais aimait les rythmes vifs, aussi, Allen faisait de son mieux pour maintenir la cadence, afin de lui faire apprécier autant que possible.

Disposant d'un contrôle réduit, Tyki était néanmoins obligé d'endurer le rythme du blandin, et non le sien. C'était bien ce qui lui plaisait dans cette position, et pour ça qu'il le lui avait proposé. Surtout qu'Allen ne lésinait pas sur les mouvements de hanches. Ses gémissements sonnaient presque purs à ses oreilles. Cela l'excitait amplement. Regarder ses deux amants faire l'amour l'avait déjà rendu bien chaud pour sa part. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps, et à cause de son orgasme, Allen non plus. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier de se perdre dans les brumes du désir, avec son amant s'affairant sur son érection, de sorte à lui faire frapper habilement sa prostate.

Un peu frustré, décidant finalement de pimenter un peu les choses, Tyki vint attraper les hanches d'Allen, l'aidant à augmenter son rythme. Le plus jeune gémit son prénom. Tyki sourit. Lui laisser le contrôle total était bien, mais avoir son mot à dire également. D'un regard tout d'abord perturbé – le changement du rythme qu'il contrôlait y contribuant – Allen accepta néanmoins son initiative, se détendant bien vite.

Tyki lui souriait toujours. Forçant la direction de ses hanches et faisant en sorte de le traverser à peine plus franchement, il poussa un long gémissement, faisant gémir Allen en un écho des plus délicieux. Le visage marqué par le plaisir, Allen se cambra en arrière, et Tyki sut qu'ils approchaient de la fin. Le torse du blandin s'abattit sur le sien, son sexe raidi frottant contre son bas-ventre. Tyki bougea alors les hanches, essayant de créer une onde de plaisir supplémentaire chez le plus jeune. Cela eut l'effet escompté, mais surtout sur lui. Il éjacula le premier, se dépêchant de remuer en Allen tant qu'il le pouvait encore et attrapant son sexe pour l'aider à se finir.

Allen éjacula alors à son tour, définitivement épuisé et béat.

Tremblotant, il se releva, et vint embrasser les lèvres de Tyki, ce dernier saisissant sa nuque pour le rapprocher. Ils échangèrent alors un regard amoureux, le blandin rougissant devant le désir encore vif dans les yeux du basané. Tyki était particulièrement avide quand il s'agissait du sexe, et si ça pouvait être épuisant, ça le rendait des plus sensuels aux yeux d'Allen.

S'écroulant à côté de Tyki, et donc contre Kanda, Allen frissonna. Il avait froid. Après tout ça, il n'avait plus envie de bouger de toute la fin de journée et voulait simplement profiter de sa phase post-orgasmique avec ses amants. Dans son bien-être, il se frotta entre leurs deux corps, l'esprit léger.

« C'était génial.

—Ouais. »

Les deux réponses lui étaient parvenues en même temps. Kanda voulut se lever.

« Faut que je sorte de quoi faire de la bouffe. »

Allen fut pris par un sentiment de déception, ne voulant pas qu'il s'en aille sitôt.

« Quoi, maintenant ? Mais t'as le temps !

—Si je veux faire tout ce que t'aimes, j'ai du boulot.

—Mais Yû ! »

Si sa moue attendrit Kanda, il ne dit rien. Tyki tendit les bras de manière à les englober.

« Allez, venez. De toute façon, tu veux des câlins depuis ce matin, Yû.

—Ta gueule, Tyki ! Faut aussi que je m'occupe de mes plantes, t'façon. »

Gêné, Kanda fuyait la tendresse. Ils avaient beau s'être déclaré leur amour de vive-voix juste avant de s'unir, le Japonais avait à chaque fois autant de mal avec les moments romantiques. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se le déclaraient, ils avaient eu des déclarations largement plus sentimentales que celle-là. Cette attitude était typique de lui, avec sa maladresse bourrue quand il s'agissait d'interactions avec autrui, et sa difficulté à déclarer ses sentiments. Tyki et Allen n'avaient pas tant de mal avec ça, surtout le blandin, qui avait le 'je t'aime' facile, par rapport aux deux autres. Le Portugais un peu moins, car il était à peine trop orgueilleux. C'était pour ça qu'Allen s'était moqué d'eux, paradoxalement, lorsqu'ils le lui avaient dit, alors qu'ils ne faisaient que répondre à sa volonté. C'était une façon de viser leurs stupides orgueils, lui parvenant à dépasser le sien.

Le plus jeune gémit, prenant un regard de chiot battu, sachant très bien qu'il aurait Kanda :

« Bakanda, reste, s'il te plaît ! »

C'était fourbe de sa part de jouer sur son côté mignon, mais si ça l'énervait d'être perçu ainsi en tant qu'homme, il savait comment le tourner à son avantage.

« Juste dix minutes, alors. »

Le Japonais abdiquait, comme prévu. Cela satisfit ses amants. Ils restèrent allongés ensemble, dans les draps sales qu'il faudrait changer, songeant qu'ils devraient aussi se laver, quand ils entendirent les vibrations frénétiques d'un téléphone, suivies de celles d'un autre. Saisissant l'occasion de se dégager du câlin, Kanda quitta la chambre, nu comme un vers, et ramena les trois portables, chacun attrapant le sien et faisant défiler l'écran. Allen se rendit compte qu'il avait des messages de ses contacts lui demandant pourquoi Kanda leur avait téléphoné pour leur hurler dessus qu'il avait disparu.

Surtout de Lavi et de Johnny, qui ne comprenaient pas, comme ils étaient ensemble ce matin.

Le blandin se sentit con.

Il fixa Tyki avec circonspection en le voyant se faire un face-palm, avec l'air de vouloir se taper la tête contre le mur.

« Vous avez vraiment ameuté tout le monde en croyant que j'avais disparu ? »

Il reçut des regards noirs, surtout du Portugais.

« Ouais, et j'avais demandé à mes contacts si quelqu'un avait orchestré un cambriolage chez nous. J'vais vraiment pas avoir l'air con en sachant que le coupable, c'est ton salaud de chat. Je sais même pas comment leur répondre, maintenant. Quelle putain de journée… »

Allen se sentit effectivement coupable, mais compte tenu du ridicule de la situation, il éclata de rire. Après un temps d'arrêt, Kanda et Tyki l'imitèrent.

Quelle journée, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

* * *

 **J'avoue que je n'avais jamais écrit de lemon threesome avant haha. J'espère que ça allait :').**

 **A part ça, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Avez-vous trouvé le thème bien traité ?** **J'espère en tout cas que vous avez passé un bon moment x). N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir en une review, j'ai beaucoup soigné ce texte, donc les avis m'importent :D !**

 **Je dois dire que j'ai encore envie de faire une suite, simplement parce que j'aimerais développer l'histoire de la relation des personnages, et essayer quelque chose dans un prochain lemon :3. Je ne sais pas quand ce sera parce que j'ai un long projet sur lequel je bosse en priorité et car j'ai pleiiin de choses que j'aimerais écrire, alors je laisse la fic en 'complete', mais vous êtes prévenus ! x)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt :D !**


End file.
